Dead Subjects
by thecapefangirl
Summary: High School AU: Will Graham, a shy junior from Chesapeake High, is drawn to the elaborate death of the beloved lunch lady. He teams up with the school prodigy, Hannibal Lector, to find the killer. The further they uncover secrets, the more frantic the murder becomes to cover their tracks. The line between friends and foes, right and wrong, is one truly blurred. M for gore and sex
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Bokkies**_

_**Not really any spoilers, but there are characters mentioned from across the seasons and minor plot points that I have taken from them. You have been warned!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Love thecapefangirl**_

The janitor sombrely went about his business in the depths of the hallway of Chesapeake High. He swept away the muddy footprints of a hundred students down by the entrance of the school. He has begged the school a thousand times to put in a type of mat to reduce the mess, but what did they say? They said "Well, it is your job, isn't it? If they cleaned their feet before coming in then what would you do?" Little did they know that this janitorial position was a little more than sweeping away dirt from the football field.

He continued to make his way up to the cafeteria. He grumbled under his breath about all the millions of things he had to do by himself. Washing whiteboards, bleaching toilets, sponging up blood…

_Blood? Why the hell is there blood?_

He looked down at his shoes. The white sneakers were soaking themselves in a pool of darkened blood, staining themselves in a rich crimson. He lifted his foot in disgust at the liquid, only to nearly flinch away at the sight in front of him.

A long streak of red led from the pool to the closed cafeteria doors. It was as if someone took a large paintbrush, dipped in the blood at his feet and drew a crude line to the doors.

The janitor's heart increased its speed in his chest. If it went any faster it would have been able to power a jumbo jet.

"Kids, this is not funny," he called out into the darkness. "You had fun with your prank, now come out."

In a vain hope, he wished for a group of bored sophomores to pop their heads around the corner and have a great laugh at his expense, yet, not a single soul was heard giggling.

"I won't be mad! Just reveal yourselves!" This was true. A sense of relief would overtake his imagination any day.

All was quiet in the halls of Chesapeake high. The janitor felt a ball of bile rose in his throat. If there was truly no-one there, then who did this?

Against his better judgement, he tip-toed towards the cafeteria. With each step, his pulse sped up, and his brain began to imagine horrible pictures of what was on the other side.

What he imagined was nothing of the horrific presentation behind the doors.

On the floor in front of him was Ms Patty Smith, the cook for the school. One should rather say what was left of Ms Smith. The second pool of blood surrounded her head like a halo. The top of the head, where a netted cap would hold her black hair in place, was gone, including her brain. In fact, all organs were gone from the body. They were, instead, placed in different metal jars on the tables beside her. In these large jars sported different names like 'tongue soup,' 'steak and kidney pie', 'haggis pudding' and 'liver pate'. From the state of poor Patty, the janitor knew that the meat sources were not from animals.

The janitor stumbled back, his foot slipping in the blood. His voice at this point overcame its block, and he allowed a high pitch scream to leave his lips. Once he found his footing again, he ran out of the cafeteria, then the school, covered in blood and yelling about the repulsive sight that was forever burnt into his skull.

XXX

Will knew why school was closed for the day, but that didn't stop him from wanting to snoop around the school.

Most kids would abhor the sight that was described to him by Bev Katz, but something was interesting within this case. It was something more than a murder, it was a statement. But the lunch lady? And not just any lunch lady, it was Patty Smith, the most beloved staff member at school.

These thoughts ran through his mind as he walked down to the building. It was not long before he saw a group of onlookers murmuring at the sight. Parents and children alike grasped on each other as individual police officers relayed the same news:

"Unfortunately, Patricia Smith was murdered here last night." A few gasps and a million questions were blurted out of their mouths. The officers held their hands up for silence and repeated the same answer that their superiors told them to say.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal any more information to the public. A statement will be released at Town Hall once the detectives have more evidence to go on."

This usually satisfied the nervous citizens, and they would disperse back to their normal lives as if a murder never happened. Yet there was one person left pestering the drained cops.

"Miss, I am sorry, there is nothing more that I can give you."

"Well," said the girl, "let me through and I will find out myself."

The cop sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the persisting headache. "Miss, you know I cannot do that. Not only don't you have any access to the scene, but you are just a kid."

"Excuse me! I am not just a kid. I am a senior at this school who happens to run _Tattletime_."

The old man raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. The look infuriated the girl slightly more.

"_Tattletime_? You know, Chesapeake's most popular blog? The source of all information in this goddamn town!"

Will continue to observe the girl build-up of anger at the uninterested cop. Her fiery red hair matched her personality perfectly. In such a small body, she had way too much energy.

Ultimately, she lost. She flung her hands in the air and stamped her foot, swearing that she _will_ find a way in, she _will_ discover the truth that everyone deserves. Much to the officer's relief, she stormed down the street.

Will could not help but smile sweetly as she passed and say "Is everything alright, Freddie?"

Freddie glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know, _Antler Boy,_" she mumbled as she pushed past him.

A surge of blood pumped into his cheeks, and his hands clenched into a fist. Antler Boy. That damned nickname has stuck to him like flypaper. It happened One Time. But, he supposed, One Time was all it took in such a small community.

He had to shrug the comment away, chanting to himself that he, for once, knew more than that inquisitive, irritating "reporter".

Will stuffed his hands into his pockets and bowed his head as he walked by. Beverly promised to meet him here. After all, it was she who gave him the heads up about the situation. If only it was Freddie who had the best friend with a detective as a father.

He scanned his eyes around the entrance. There was no sign of her anywhere in the crowds of people. Maybe she just gave up waiting for him and went on her own; Will wouldn't have put it past her.

A strange, cold sensation tingled at the back of his neck like someone was breathing down his neck. He knew this feeling; it has happened before. And it meant there was only one person there.

"Hello, Principal Crawford," Will said, still looking straight in front of him. He stuffed his phone quickly into his pockets.

"Will Graham," the deep voice of the principal replied. "Why are you here?"

"Just waiting for a friend, sir." Will shifted uncomfortably in his coat. There was something about the way Chesapeake's principal snuck upon unknowing students that made him shiver. He turned around to face the man. Crawford's face was stoic, betraying no emotion whatsoever. Maybe it was that inhuman expression that gave him the creeps.

"Does it happen to be Beverly Katz? Don't answer; it is a rhetorical question. Where ever one of you is, the other one is sure to follow."

"Sir?"

"I found your friend wondering down the hallway outside of the crime scene. When I caught her poking her head around the corner, she claimed that her father gave her access. Imagine her surprise when her father escorted her out with two officers."

"Oh," Will looked down at the floor, "I don't suppose you have any idea where she is now?"

"I would like to think that she was safely at home, watching tv, but if I know Katz, she is probably on the football field, trying her luck with the fire escape. I suggest you start there. Now, you must please excuse me."

Will stared at the imposing figure walking towards the group of worried neighbours. He would never understand Principal Crawford. That man was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle box. He just shook his head and began his trek to the outer fields.

XXX

The fire escape was opened. That door has never opened, not for anyone. He had heard rumours about how some of the older students use this as a smoking paradise, or after school, the more adventurous kids would have sex on the stairwell. Will never believed this nonsense, though. It was probably a random story imagined by Freddie during a dry season. After all, that is where all gossip originates from.

To the other students, it was a mythical portal that would open to the worthy, to him it was a stubborn piece of wood that had bee neglected. No emergency has ever occurred in Chesapeake, well, until now that is.

He walked through the doorway and down the stairs. I was just as he imagined: sad, dull, reeking of dead rats stuck in air filters. The walls sported a prison look with cotton cobwebs decorating the corners. The concrete stairs chipped at the edges and crumbled when touched. Will carefully made his way down to the bottom floor and out of the slightly ajar door.

This exit led to just outside the music room. A little further down to the right would lead him smack bang into the cafeteria. He knew it would be clogged up with forensics and detectives. Will was not going to make the same mistake as his friend made.

He decided that he had to enter through the kitchens then hide behind the counters. He had to know what it looked like. Beverly only described it to him over the phone. Her description of the events was not enough to satisfy him. He had to find out one way or another.

He tip-toed down the hallway, making sure that his shoes did not make a squeak. The closer he got to the kitchens, the stronger the rancid smell burned his nose. It was disgusting but a thrill.

Will was so caught up in his feelings, he did not notice the clip-clop of heavy boots coming towards him. Just as he was about to turn the corner and face Detective Katz, a hand grabbed him by the collar and flung him into the nearby storeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Katz shook his head in frustration. He told his daughter about the case in hopes that she would keep it secret, and sure, he admits, he was a _little_ proud at the fact that she took it upon herself to go snooping around the crime scene. Heck, if he had that chance at her age, he too would have done the same. But getting caught? And then blaming him? This could have jeopardised his position if his superior heard that he was leaking the case to his daughter. And no doubt the Graham kid was loitering outside, waiting for Bev to pitch up. And when those two got together, a whole circle of hell made its way to the surface. Look, Will is a good kid, not if a little strange, but most of the times Bev is stuck in Crawford's office is because of an idea of his backfired. Especially like that situation he got himself into last summer. Oh, how that will stick with him long after he leaves…

Detective Katz stopped. Something caught the corner of his eye. Like a figure. It was only for a fleeting moment but his gut told him that someone was there. He rolled his eyes. It had to be Will. Like usual he ignored all of the signs that told him to 'STOP' and continued. Must have not realised that Beverly went home. Not even his daughter would escape that quickly.

"Will," Katz said with a sigh. "I know that you are there. I won't be angry if you come out now."

This, unfortunately, was the truth. Will, as far as he knew, has a mother who went down to the grocery store and hasn't come back for sixteen years, and his father is the village idiot. The child needed some direction in his life. Maybe that is why he acts the way he acts, and why he has found solace in the friendship between his daughter and himself. For such a kid, a more direct, but less aggressive approach was needed.

There was not an abashed figure appearing around the door, nor was there a sound of footsteps. However, there was a sound of something collapsing in one of the storerooms by the unusually open fire escape. He walked slowly to it, in hopes that frightening Will would send him running.

XXX

Will struggled against the strong hand of his kidnapper. His first impulse was to scream for help, but even he knew that would be foolish. Rather take a chance being a captive than facing the wrath of whatever force, police or other, was out there.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing as much as his body can go limp their body. The hand that clasped around his mouth loosened and dropped down. Will pulled away to see a giant figure put his fingers to his lips as the increasing sound of feet slapping against the floor continued down the hallway towards their door.

The guy looked familiar, but in the dark of the room, there was no sure way to tell exactly who he was. Will squinted his eyes, wishing that he brought his glasses with him that day. He could make out a faint outline of a muscular, but slim, male who smelt sweet. It was weird how he smelt stood out to him more than anything else.

They waited in anticipation when they heard a crash coming from the music room further down the hall from them as if someone tripped over a drum set. Detective Katz passed the room to the opposite side of the hallway.

XXX

Detective Katz grasped the door handle and pulled it open. He already had the words, "Will Graham, what are you doing?" on the tip of his tongue, but he was surprised to see just a girl, whose face matched her hair.

"Freddie Lounds?" Katz said with relief. He was glad that it was this snooping pain-in-the-ass so he didn't feel guilty shouting at her.

"Ummm," Freddie shot up from her crouching position. She must have knocked over the drum set in her efforts to escape detection. After all, she was clutching the cymbals that were still shaking. "Mr Katz! Surprised to see you."

"Detective," he replied.

"Sorry?"

"You refer to me as 'Detective Katz', understand." She nodded her head quickly. "Good, now what can I do for you, Miss Lounds?"

"Well, um, well, the guys up front wouldn't let me in, ya know, and I thought to myself, 'I have to find out the truth', for the good of my followers, and everything. So, I followed Graham up to the stairwell…"

"Sorry, did you say Will?"

Freddie caught onto this change of topic. "Yeah, Mr, I mean Detective, Katz. I saw him wandering up this way and disappearing into the building. You know, he could be anywhere in here. He could be scuffing up the evidence. It wouldn't be strange of him to do such a thing." Then, under her breath, she said, "especially with what happened a month ago and all."

"That is enough, Miss Lounds." Katz cut her off. "Now would you please leave. I have more important things than listening to you babble on about something."

Freddie bent her head and scuttled towards the fire escape. Of course, she wanted to ask some questions, but she would have to be satisfied with the fact that Will was in bigger trouble than she was.

XXX

Will exhaled after hearing Freddie and Katz part ways. He couldn't believe that he was relieved to be in the same place as her. She saved him from certain death. Now all he had to do was wait for a bit for Freddie to leave. If he knew her personality well enough, she would be perched like a vulture, waiting for her next meal.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was dead," Will whispered as he looked through the slanted slots to the hallway. Not even a mouse was scuttering across the floor.

"God had nothing to do with this. I think you mean to thank me," his original saviour said.

Will felt his skin jump a little. It was not the fact that he forgot that another guy was in the room with him, or the fact that all the pent-up anxiety was breaking through; it was the fact that he recognised the voice.

Gingerly, he felt around for the light and flipped the switch.

"Oh fuck!"

Will felt his heart climb its way up into his throat, and the blood left his legs. It was not long before the whitewashed room with the pungent detergents spun around his vision; his head, falling, falling, falling. A huge whack on the steel shelf was all it took to knock him out.

XXX

To an outside viewer, this must have been quite a strange sight. There was nothing fearful about Hannibal's appearance, in fact, it was the complete opposite: the eighteen-year-old had a youthful face for his age despite the silver streaks contrasting against the dark brown of his hair. His long fingers were perfect for playing his preferred instrument: the harpsichord. And he is good at it. Just like he is good at everything else. If there was a six on a GPA, he would have had it. His artistic skills would make Da Vinci look like a failure; his voice would cause tears to form in Simon Cowell's eyes; his scientific brilliance would create a hydrogen bomb in Oppenheimer's brain. And besides all of that, he still has time to spend with his girlfriend, Alana Bloom. All in all, everyone loved him.

All except one that Will knew and that was Will.

It was not the fact that he hated Hannibal, more to say that he, was suspicious of him. It didn't help that Will was deeply infatuated with Alana Bloom. All of these reasons strung Will's patience tighter and tighter before it sprung into an ungodly mess.

XXX

Hannibal stared down at the unconscious boy dispassionately. He held no ill-will against the junior, even though that debacle against him was started by Will. In fact, that evening was what sparked curiosity within him about the way this kid's mind works. It definitely ticked a different way to the rest of the students at Chesapeake High, and he was sure as hell going to find out why.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Bokkies**_

_**So against all expectations, it turns out that I am a huge idiot. Just for future reference, in this fic, Chesapeake Bay is an actual town, not a bay that borders Maryland and Virginia. I happened to misunderstand practically everything about American Geography. Please don't judge me and read on...**_

_**XXX**_

_Colours flashed across his vision. All around him were images of horns and fur. The dead carcass lying in the dirt. The rotten stench of the innards filled his nose with a putrid smell. The body of the deer was now him, with offal spilling across the brown of the earth, shinning black under the moonlight. A giant pair of antlers grew from his head as his body degraded into the ground. It looked like a time-lapse of a morbidly beautiful flower in bloom. The antlers twisted and turned until it plunged into another's beating heart. Not a person, but a giant bleeding organ soaked into the snow…_

Will jolted out of his dream. Beads of sweat poured down every inch of his skin; his lungs struggled to keep up with the amount of oxygen his heart needed.

A throb ebbed in his head where it smacked into the shelves. As he clutched his head, all the memories of his previous conscience minutes flooded back into his mind. The storeroom; the darkness, the figure; Hannibal…

Shit! Hannibal! He began to panic. As his mind became clear of the grogginess of the fall and the dream, he realised that he was not in the same place he fainted.

Instead of the metal shelves jutting out of the walls and the claustrophobic tightness of the storeroom, he was lying on a king-size bed, with soft cotton sheets. The duvet was a clinical white with a faint scent of lilies. To his surprise, he was in a room about the size of half of his house with a walk-in closet and another doorway that lead to an en suite bathroom.

Will slid off of the bed and walked across the hardwood floor. He was careful to not step on the woven carpet. It could have been a hundred-thousand-dollar piece of artwork for all he knew.

He had to be on the upper-side of the town: it was the only place in all of Chesapeake where dwelled. It was close enough to certain stores for convenience, but there was a clear separation between those who lived at the top of the food chain and those who lived at the bottom, like Will.

As he gingerly opened the room door, it became obvious where he was. Hannibal Lector, Chesapeake's prodigy, lived with his aunt and uncle up in these mansions. As far as he knew, Hannibal was a child of the aristocracy, his father was a count of Lithuania or one of those eastern European places. Long story short, they died when he was younger and he had to move in with his father's side of the family. It was a mystery to Will why they chose the arb town in the middle of nowhere, but now was not the time to question, now was the time to disappear.

Will continued to tip-toe down the hallway. Giant portraits of past ancestors, rolling landscapes of past times and an odd still-life spotted across the walls of the hallway. They didn't register, though, even when Will past a family portrait of Hannibal with a younger girl holding hands. All that was on his mind was to find a way out of this maze of doors and stairwells. And, of course, the obvious question:

_Why in God's name did Hannibal bring me here?!_

XXX

Hannibal was finishing the final touches on brunch when he heard footsteps thundering above him. He smiled as he brushed the herbs from his hands and undid his apron.

His surrogates were in Italy for the month in hopes to catch the last days of summer. If it weren't for the fact that it was already a few weeks into the last year of school, he would have gone. It was not a big deal, though. It meant that he could have the house to himself, cook what he wanted and practice his arts in silence. Of course, Alana visits overnights, sometimes; it was not something that his guardians approved of. Now it just meant that she could walk out the front door.

And that is something Will would figure out to do if he didn't serve the starters.

XXX

Will looked out of the window. He was three-storeys high and no amount of streamline would break his fall. But if it meant not seeing Hannibal's face again, he would risk it.

He opened up the window and stretched his neck out. Maybe there was a handhold or a vine that he could grab.

"Am I really doing this? Surely facing him would not be that bad. I mean, it has been over a month ago." Will then remembered what happened over a month ago and found the idea of him splattered on marble and more appealing idea.

He leant down to see that there was a drainage pipe. He had to just stretch down a bit more to grab it…

"If you wanted to leave, you just could have gone through the entrance. It is just down the stairways to your left.

Will got a fright at this sudden interruption in his concentration. He jumped and his head hit the base of the open window. Unfortunately for him, it was the same spot that he bashed earlier.

A string of curse words flew out of his mouth in quick succession as he wiggled himself back in. He turned around to face Hannibal holding a tray with two bowls of steaming soup on it.

"Um, I was, um, just admiring the view. Very nice place you have here." Will shuffled comfortably, his eyes focusing on the ground.

"Will, don't act so strange, I promise I won't eat you."

Will blanched a bright red as he heard those words. All memories of what happened on that last summer's evening floated to the top of his brain and plagued his mind with images.

_It was hot, extremely hot…_

_I went by the lake_

_The fish were beautiful_

_Up ahead in the trees…_

"I am just joking, Will," Hannibal laughed. "Come downstairs; the soup won't eat itself."

XXX

Will followed Hannibal to the large, decadent dining hall. It too had marvellous artwork and gorgeous artefacts. The table was about twenty feet long and five feet wide. It was decorated with ornate crystal cigarette dishes across the length of it. The chairs lined up the sides, with their tall backs.

Hannibal put down the tray at the head of the table and one next to him. Hannibal sat down and looked expectantly at Will to do the same. Cautiously, Will slipped in and grabbed a spoon.

He shoved the boiling soup into his mouth. It burnt his tongue and throat to an extent that he didn't even taste any of it. His eyes started to water as he got half-way through.

"Will, slow down. You will get indigestion and there is still more to come."

Will half-heartedly slumped into his chair. There was no way around it. He had to talk. He had to get the elephant in the room out of the way.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I literally tried to get you arrested for murder. Not to mention take your girlfriend away from you."

Hannibal shrugged. "What is in the past is past. You made a mistake, and nothing bad arose from it. I'm sure you won't do it again?"

The way Hannibal looked at Will gave him the shivers. It was not necessarily threating, but there was a sense of caution.

Will nodded his head as the rest of his body shook. It was true. It was an honest mistake.

"Yeah, um, yes. It was a mistake. Just a happenstance of unlucky events."

Hannibal smiled and the atmosphere changed around him. Everything relaxed, even Will.

"I don't suppose you would like some of the main I prepared, wouldn't you?"

Now that Will was able to breathe, he answered a simple "yes"


	4. Chapter 4

Will left the house more confused than entering it. He shoved his hands into his pocket and bowed his head as he strode down the street. Nothing was making sense anymore: the most loved person in the town was left on the ground in a disgusting state, and now, he had a peace offering, a meal, cooked by the man he accused of numerous crimes. Hell, Hannibal was more attentive to Will in those few hours than all the years combined. And not even in a bad way! Something about these last couple of hours made him feel uneasy. This quaint town suddenly has found itself in a horrible alternative universe. There was only one person who could begin to untie this knot of tumbling thoughts into a ball of sense.

XXX

Beverly Katz was staring at the ceiling. It was all she could do at that moment, considering that her father had banned all objects of entertainment of the day until he could come home and shit her out without wondering eyes of the public and the police force. For now, she has been instructed to sit in her room without any technology, or even books, and think about how this could have affected her father's career.

She started to trace her name out in the air with her finger. This barely alleviated the levels of boredom that she had suffered, but it was something to do nonetheless.

Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up and peered out of the window. A huge smile spread across her face as she recognised the familiar visitor. Without a second thought about her punishment, Beverly threw open the door and hopped down the staircase.

XXX

"Thank God you are here, Will!" Bev said as she grabbed his lapel and pulled him into the hall. She slammed the door behind him. "I seriously thought I would be the first person to be bored to death."

"So, you have been grounded, huh?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. For once it was not his fault, not that his father ever gave a harsher punishment than a finger waggle and a night without dinner. It actually gave him an excuse to not spend money on that night's meal.

Beverly shrugged. "Yeah, it tends to happen when ya screw up a high-level job like that, but it could be worse. I could have been punished with spending an hour with Freddie."

Will laughed. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. She continued to the kitchen and plopped herself on the kitchen counter.

While his friend continued with her story, the one he already knew, he tried to figure out how he would explain the weird encounter with his antagonist. He absentmindedly switched the kettle on and drew out a bag of tea.

Beverly stopped suddenly and eyed Will. Her eyebrow was raised.

"What?" Will asked as he put the cup to his lips.

"Your face is screwing up in different expressions. What happened?

"Well, um, nothing much." Will put his mouth to the lip of the mug and mumbled. "Besides the fact I fainted in a storeroom into Hannibal's arms, woke up in his bed and ate brunch with him."

"You. Did. WHAT?!" Beverly jumped off of the counter and clasped her hands on his shoulders.

Will put down his mug and related the story to her. With every word, her eyes widened just a little bit more and her mouth gaped open like a fish's.

"So, let me get this straight," Beverly said after he finished his eventful story, "you still were saved and fed by Hannibal Lector. The same Hannibal Lector that you accused of murdering and eating a man last a few weeks ago."

Will nodded. "The very same."

"And you don't think there is some ulterior motive behind it all?"

Beverly, when she heard about the event from Will, was a bit sceptical, but she believed him. Not once had Will's intuition betrayed him, and honestly, they were so close that she would follow him off of a cliff if he said that there was treasure at the bottom. She believed him even when proof and evidence stacked against him. Alana, unabashedly, told Detective Katz that she had been with Hannibal the whole night in his mansion. She even offered to further explain the intimate details of her stay, but Katz, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable, told her it was not necessary.

It was not only that but the evidence that followed. There were no pictures, no evidence. Only a carcass of a deer lying across the earth. And even that was put down to wolves. But, Will attempted to explain, that it was not ravaged by a predator, but rather skilfully cut like it was done by a surgeon's hand.

No one listened to him; he became an icon of obstruction of justice and wasting the police's time. Lounds, on the other hand, took delight in his unfortune. She could finally post something relevant, new. It was the first-time people flocked to her site just to read her version of events. Antler Boy was thus born, and for the month, and maybe forever after, it was his dubbed name.

Will was unsure about how to answer her question. Was he still suspicious of Hannibal after all of that? Was it the dim moonlight that forced him to mistake Hannibal for someone, or something else?

"Honestly, I don't know. He acted genuinely. He could have let me get caught or make me 'disappear'. Maybe I should just accept that I was wrong, and move on."

Katz looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't believe that you actually think that."

"Sorry?"

"I know you, Graham. I know that even though you scamper away at the first sight of him or Alana, and refuse to talk about it, you still are trying to find a way to prove everyone wrong. Do you think that I haven't seen your scribblings about that evening in your notebook?" Will looked down at his shoes, his face a blood red. "You try to reason and twist your thoughts, but you deep down in your heart believe different. I say take this opportunity and use it to your advantage."

With this rousing speech, Will felt a strong sense of determination pound through his body like adrenaline.

"You are right." Will smiled at his friend. "I make friends with him, and coax the information out of him. I would even have sex with him if it would mean a murder would be jailed."

"That's the spirit! I mean, maybe not the last part, but you get it. Anyway, let's focus on the now. How are we going to get into the cafeteria?"

XXX

_Later that evening…_

"This is quite an interesting meal, Hannibal," Alana said, as she stared at the plate in front of her. "I don't think I have heard of brains for dinner."

Hannibal seated himself down opposite her. "It is called _cervelle de veau_. It is delicacy introduced to me a few years ago on a trip to Morocco. I took calf brains and spice it with chill and capers as well as sauté in _beurre noir, _a black butter sauce."

"Well, one thing I can say is that you will never bore me with your food." Alana raised her champagne flute and tapped it with Hannibal's.

Halfway through the meal, Hannibal made a passing comment about Will's visit.

"Sorry? Did you say Will Graham was here?" Alana put her fork down. It cluttered on the porcelain plate.

"Yes," Hannibal said nonchalantly. "He happened to faint in the same cupboard as me. Hurt his head quite badly. I took him back here and gave him some food."

"Wait, you _carried _Will Graham back here? The same guy who tried to have you arrested, and tried it on with me?"

"Yes, the same Will Graham. But I just carried him to the car I had hidden away. I drove back here." Hannibal took a slip of the rich wine.

"But _why!_ He has only caused us trouble since last month. Was it a way to convince him that you didn't kill Patty?" Alana leaned across the table earnestly and grabbed his hands. "You know you don't have to prove anything to him."

Hannibal calmly removed her grip and took a sip from his flute. "I'm not trying to prove anything, Alana. It was rather a show of good faith. He fainted in the storeroom and I restored him. I showed that I meant no ill will against him, and maybe now he will have no ill will against me. Now let us eat. From past experience, brains lose their taste if left cold."


	5. Chapter 5

The air in Chesapeake High was different when Bev and Will stepped through its doors. The usual jovial disposition of the students, the general buzz that one would feel on a Friday morning was replaced with solemn respect for the much-loved cook. Everyone, except Freddie Lounds.

She hopped from group to group, shoving her face and phone into their faces. She asked, wait, _demanded_ answers to her questions. She wanted to know who was closest to her, who hated her the most, which student was the last person to see her alive…all in a disgusting attempt to full up the page of her blog.

Beverly Katz and Will Graham watched this fold out from their lockers.

"God, she never gives up, does she?" Beverly had her arms crossed as she leant against the metal door. Will shoved his science books into his backpack.

"People like her never do." He looked at his phone. "We better get going. We have missed one day of class already and Mrs Maverik will have a seizure if we miss another second."

The two juniors shrug on their bags and walk down the blocked hallway. They shoved through the crowds not because of the thought of Mrs Maverik punishing them, but because they need to put as much distance between them and the budding reporter. Of course, though, life never works that way.

They managed to get into a section of free space when the fiery-haired girl caught up to them. She blocked them just as they touched the knob of the Chemistry Lab.

"Well, well, well," she began with a giant grin. Freddie lifted her phone and began to video them. "It is Antler Boy, and his sidekick She-Hulk. Tell me, is this another murder by our very own Hannibal Lector, or is it actually you? I mean, you were caught snooping around the crime scene, and you know what they say: Serial Killers always go back to the crime scenes."

Beverly Katz lunged forward to grab the phone. Lounds managed to pull back her arm in time.

"First, I am nobody's 'sidekick'. And She-Hulk? Really? Is that the most imaginative you can come up with?"

Freddie laughed as she switched her phone off and slid it into her pocket.

"Well I'm not the one getting aggressive now, am I? Perfect name."

Beverly was about to retort back when Will beat it to her. "I was not the only one who tried to go to the crime scene," he pointed out, "you too tried to as well. Are you the one who is the serial killer?"

Before any word could be said, the announcements crackled through the old speaker.

_"Attention all students. Please, can you make your way to the gym."_

Freddie looked up at the speakers. "It looks like you were saved by the bell. See you later, Antler Boy."

She disappeared through the flow of the students towards the gym, no doubt finding a way to set up her phone for a secret recording.

XXX

Jack Crawford, Principal of Chesapeake High, had bad news to share with his students. He had no idea how to tell them without glares and whispers spreading across the school. And, my God, Freddie Lounds will have a field day. The unimaginable questions from not just the students, but from the teachers and the parents as well. In fact, they would be the worst.

Principal Crawford watched as streams of kids filled up the bleachers on either side of the gym. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and soaked into the collar. Why couldn't it be one of the other board members who could have dealt with this beside him?

The last of the stragglers were herded through the door by the hall monitors, two of them being Will Graham and Beverly Katz. Will caught his eye, but his face remained neutral. It was as if he looked straight through Crawford. His sleeve was pulled by his friend towards an open spot at the edge of the bench.

Once everyone found a seat, Jack Crawford ordered silence in the gym. His opposing figure didn't make it difficult for the students to obey him.

All eyes were on him, and for once, he wished that he did not command such authority. Well, that was the reason he was chosen for the position, and why he had to deliver such news to the students.

"Good morning students," Jack cleared his throat before he continued. "Thank you for joining us, especially at such an awful time. As all of you know by now, Ms Smith, our beloved cafeteria cook, passed away on Wednesday…"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice from the corner.

"Don't you mean_ murdered_, Mr Crawford?" yelled out Freddie Lounds.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in a manner that showed that he was done with Freddie's attitude. He must remind himself to send her to his office.

"Yes, Ms Lounds, now would you kindly sit down and keep quiet? Can you do that for me?"

She slowly sat down as an echo of giggles and whispers rebounded off of the gym's walls. Jack held his hand up for silence.

"That being said, we cannot delay our studies for much longer. We will hold a memorial Thursday afternoon next week. Everyone's required to attend. We will provide more information at a later date. For now, the cafeteria is closed." The murmurings started again, this time it increased in volume.

"I know, I know it is not ideal," Crawford raised his voice slightly to smother the noise, "but we have been donated meals from various sources, like Garrett Farms and," he steadied himself for the bad news, "Verger Meat. On that note, we have two new students joining us today."

A thousand knives were plunging his stomach over and over again. He had to do it. He would be fired if he didn't and someone else would still do it. He could not afford a loss of a job now, especially while his wife is…

No! Not the time to think about this!

Jack took a deep breath. "Please welcome Mason and Margot Verger."

XXX

Simultaneous gasps flooded the room. Beverly and Will's jaws dropped in unison.

"_The Verger twins_? Oh, God help us all." Bev whispered.

"Who are they? What is the big deal?" A small voice asked from behind them.

"Well, they are the Verger Twins, heirs to the largest meatpacking dynasty in America. It may not sound impressive but they are rich. And spoiled. And nothing good ever happens when they are around, especially with Mason around."

"I heard," a boy with a thick bush of hair on his head, "that Mason has actually made children cry on purpose so he can drink their tears…"

"…Margot has a whole stable full of horses to herself, and that her father rigs races for her to win."

"My mom told me that Mason attempted to murder a maid who worked there, and even though she was put into critical care in the hospital, he was let off with a light warning."

"…that Margot was caught kissing a stable hand called Judy, and she was threatened with disinheritance if she officially came out as gay…"

A sudden boom from Jack Crawford shut up all of the students in the hall. Will did not notice, with the all of the chatter around, that two teens, both about his age, were standing next to Jack. Mason had the same demeanour as he imagined the Joker would have had as a child. His overly-wide grin showing rows of pearly whites contrasted creepily with the dark look in his eyes. One of his hands were shoved in the pockets of a very expensive jacket. The other was slung over the shoulder of an uncomfortable-looking girl. In contrast to her brother, she seemed to abhor the looks from the audience, as if she could read all of their minds, but it was the squeamish flinch on her face that told Will that having her brother close to her was even worse.

XXX

Hannibal watched upon the scene up ahead. Mason and Margot Verger have arrived. Hannibal had already met their acquaintance before; more than once in fact. His aunt and uncle had them over for dinner on many occasions. Charity Galas are another scene where they are found. One thing is for sure: they have provided and problem and an opportunity at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Alana Bloom reclined against the steps of the bleachers. She had heard about the Twins: almost everyone had. Most of it came from Hannibal, though, not the rumours spread by the citizens of the Bay.

Alana had a poor view of the new students. She could only see their profiles from where she stood. Mason had a round face with his nose upturned like one of his father's pigs. Margot, on the other hand, had delicate features. An ethereal glow emanated from her skin. Alana almost believed her to be a child from the Fae. She was beautiful, even with the rainbow ring of colours circling her eyes; not even the foundation could cover up the scars that had been inflicted upon her.

While Principal Crawford continued with his generic speech about how to treat all new students (from his voice she could tell that he did not mean a single word of it), Alana was memorised by Margot. She could feel the uncomfortableness that Margot felt, as if they were linked. She did not blush or even turn away when Margot's light green eyes met her own. Margot did not let go of that hold until Mason jerked her back to attention.

She had heard all of the rumours about the Twins. Now it was an opportunity to find out how far the truth had been stretched.

XXX

"Not only do we have Freddie here, but now _them_! God is punishing me. I know he is!"

Beverly muttered to herself as she walked to Biology. She hugged the books to her chest. It was a shield to her; a type of protection. If she squeezed it hard enough then nothing could hurt her.

She pushed open the door open to the classroom. She was the first one there, besides, of course, Ms Maverik. Beverly and Will lost contact when the stampede of people poured out of the hall. Now that she thinks about it, he disappeared a little before that.

"Morning Ms Maverik," Beverly greeted her teacher before sitting in her assigned seat.

"Morning? It's probably afternoon now," Maverik grumbled. "That assembly took too much precious time from us."

She got up from her seat and began to write huge letters on the board.

C-I-R-C-U-L-A-T-R-O-Y S-Y-S-T-E-M

While she wrote the words, her other class members flooded into the room. They were unusually silent, except for a select few who murmured in their friend's ears. This silence was understandable since a new figure appeared behind them:

Mason Verger.

XXX

**A few minutes earlier:**

While Principal Crawford finished his speech, Will slipped off the edge of the bench. Nobody noticed this; all eyes were on the two in the centre. There was something bad going on, or, if not, something even worse will happen. It was not just his gut that told him so, but all the evidence around him. Hannibal, the Verger Twins, the death of Patty Smith, everything seemed to be swapped into a world of opposites. A loved cook murdered, his arch-enemy turned friend, now the rich and spoiled Twins sinking to the state school level. Nothing made sense.

Will silently swung himself behind the bleaches where he would wait. Wait until everyone left in the chaos, and then talk to Principal Crawford. With all said and done, Crawford could be trusted. He was the only one besides Beverly to at least listen to Will's claims about that night. It also helped that he knew a little more than the rest of the school. If anyone would provide straight answers, it would be him.

It was while he waited when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The familiar cologne that he smelt the day before wafted by him.

"So, you are also trying to find answers?" Will asked, not turning his head to the visitor.

"It is not every day when an occurrence like this happens," Hannibal replied.

They were silent, listening to the whispers around them. It was strange. Hannibal's presence still held a detection of threat, but at the same time, it felt…comfortable? Will felt at ease but alert at the same time.

He glanced over at the boy who leant against the struts. An idea popped into his head. Maybe Crawford was not the answer he was looking for.

"Do you feel like something is wrong?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is off. The sudden murder, now them joining us?" Will silently added his new friendship with Hannibal in his head. "It feels too weird, too connected, to be a coincidence."

Hannibal allowed the thought to sink in. Will was waiting, hoping, that Hannibal would catch the bait that he laid out. Coaxing out answers from Hannibal might lead to that ultimate truth that they both had known all along.

"I agree with you." Hannibal smiled at Will. "I'm glad that I am not the only one who can see it. Why don't you come over to my place again tonight? At seven? I could make you dinner?"

Will returned the smile. This sudden invitation was exactly what he needed to get answers. Snooping around properly this time. But he couldn't seem too eager.

"What about Alana? I'm sure she doesn't want me around."

Hannibal glanced in the direction of his girlfriend. Through the wood and the legs, he caught a glimpse of Alana staring at Margot. It looks like that problem would be resolved.

"She is going out with other friends tonight," Hannibal said.

"Well, thank you. I accept your offer." The other students had begun to leave. "I have a science lesson to get to."

Will spun on his heel and walked towards the crowd, his heart beating faster than before.

XXX

No one spoke, no one looked. Not even Ms Maverik acknowledged the new boy. Beverly was pleading in her mind that Will would come and take his seat next to her.

Mason, with his shit-eating grin, slowly walked towards her. He was biding his time; increasing tension in the class. Everyone nervously awaited what direction he would take: The empty desk at the back or sharing the table with Beverly.

_Please Will please Will please Will please Will come. Where the hell are you!_

Beverly squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the dreaded moment where he would pull up the chair and plop down. The worst part is that there was nothing anyone would, or could, do about it. Crossing Mason was like crossing a snake: keep out the way and don't look it in the eye. He was a bully and bullies always got their way.

Fingers were crossed and prayers mumbled. Beverly was not exactly devout in any religion, but now maybe the time that she would start.

Just as Mason neared her, the door of the classroom flung open. Will made quite a dramatic entrance for the quiet nerd of the class that even the new-comer was caught off guard.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms Maverik," Will said as he strode to his desk. Usually, he would be polite, and greet the teacher properly, but he saw Mason Verger inching his way to the reserved desk. He skidded across the floor and into his chair before Mason could even touch the desk. Beverly sent a quiet prayer to God and made a silent promise that she would go to church on Sunday. Mason, on the other hand, looked annoyed. It was the first time, after all, that someone would actually dare to go against him. He was obviously going to sit down in that spot, so why did this nobody defy his wish?

"It is alright, Mr Graham," Maverik sighed, "it is not like you missed much." She looked up at the still-standing student in front of Will. "Mr Verger, please take your seat. We have wasted much time already."

Mason stared at Will and bared his teeth, like a dog attempting to assert its dominance.

"You may have won this time, but next time, you will not be as lucky."

He sauntered to the back of the class and plopped down in the wooden seat. He smiled at the teacher and said in a snarky tone, "You may continue, teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just quickly! Disturbing content up ahead! You have been warned!_**

The whole day after the incident tormented Will. Every time he put his foot on the floor felt like a step towards danger. It was not only him, though, that felt this looming sense of paranoia: the rest of the students bunched themselves in tighter groups, even the known loners found a partner to sit with. Freddie was the only one who actively sought the conspiracy behind the new arrivals, discarding the old story about Chesapeake High's Killer. She flittered from the tight-lipped groups to hear their stories. This was easy. Rumours were the main of the day and all she needed was the closely listen to their conversation to get ammo. That being said, even she was not brave enough to face Mason himself.

Will stuck to Beverly's side as if their skin was sewn together. Usually, on Friday's, Will would part ways with Bev and seclude himself in the town's library. Today was not a usual day, so Will walked back to the Katz residence.

They were silent until they knew that they were alone. Then Will told Beverly why he was so late to science: all about his suspicions on the chain of events, and now his invitation to dinner with Hannibal.

"So, what are you going to do when you get there?" Beverly asked as they entered her house.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Gain his trust, I suppose. I could lie about going to the restroom and search his house? I don't know. I will analysis the atmosphere when I get there."

Beverly nodded as she closed plopped onto the couch. She looked at her best friend up and down, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Just out of interest, but what are you going to wear to dinner?"

Will looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a well-worn pair of jeans. His shoes were sturdier than most, and besides the flaking fake leather, it was quite presentable.

"Um, like this," Will said.

Beverly pulled the closest pillow to her chest and hugged it, "I may not be the most fashionable person around, but even I know that you need to look a little more decent than that. You should go home and get fresher clothes."

Will gritted his teeth. He hated going home. It was a crappy, disgusting bungalow that was littered with beer cans and microwavable dinners. His father no doubt was sleeping on the couch or sobbing over a picture of his ex-wife. If Will was lucky, maybe his father had attempted to find work down at the harbour.

Bev noticed the look on his face. "Oh, um," she began, but stopped in search of an idea, "maybe…um…maybe my dad has something. Just wait here."

XXX

"God, I feel stupid," Will mumbled as he pressed the doorbell. He tugged at the tight blazer to relieve some of the constriction. Bev put too much gel in his hair and the shoes were too big. She was kind enough to lend it to him, but he felt like a moron in the clothes.

The door opened to reveal his host. Hannibal himself wore smart shirt and trousers, but around his waist was a slightly grease-stained apron. It didn't ruin his look; in fact, it added a sort of charm to his look. _Handsome_ was the first thought that popped into Will's head. The second one was _I must look idiotic compared to him._

Will looked at his ginormous shoes and mumbled his greeting

Hannibal smiled, wordlessly stood back to allow Will to shuffle in.

Once he entered the house, he was hit by a wonderful wave of aroma. Will closed his eyes and took a long, appreciative sniff of the spices. He was not used to the tantalising smell of dinner in the evening. Will's mouth was watering at the thought of properly cooked food.

"Whatever you are making, it smells amazing," Will said as he turned to Hannibal.

"Thank you," Hannibal said, his eyes glimmering. "I do try my best. Would you like me to take your coat?"

Will nodded as he attempted to peel off the second-skin blazer. Hannibal finally had to help him by pulling the sleeve off of his arm with two hands. He nearly stumbled back onto the floor when it finally came off.

Will felt his cheeks heat up at the incident. The night was not going as he wished. Hannibal put the blazer on one of the racks and lead Will towards the kitchen, where a stool was prepared at the counter.

"You do not mind us talking while I finish preparing, do you?" Hannibal asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

The scent of the spices was the strongest there; he certainly did not mind at all.

"What are you making?"

"It is nothing too fancy, I'm afraid. It is homemade pasta with onion, peppers and pork sausages. It is a wonderful meal when it is cold outside."

Will didn't mind that it was a simple meal. He had worse in his time.

For about ten minutes, Will watched Hannibal skilfully sauté the onions in the tomato-based sauce, while alternating with stirring the pasta.

"Tell me Will about your family life," Hannibal said as he continued to cook. The question took Will slightly aback. Freddie made it widely know to everyone about Will's life. His neglecting mother and his incompetent father was no secret to anyone.

"Um, there is not much to tell. Nothing is a secret about me anymore. Ask Freddie Lounds posted every on _Tattletime._"

"I don't read her blog. I am not interested in rumours written by that girl."

"Well, you'll be the first," Will said as he rested his chin on his hands. "Anyway, we should discuss the matter at hand: the arrival of the Twins."

"Will, you are not in a hurry, are you?" Hannibal calmly asked as he continued to cook.

Will thought back to his father, then said, "No."

"Well then, let us enjoy the meal. We have plenty of other time to talk.

Hannibal finally finished and brought the cooking to the table. He placed the bowl down in the same spot Will sat in previously and poured him wine.

"Uh, I can't drink alcohol; I'm only seventeen," Will said as the red liquid poured into the glass.

"In some European countries, sixteen is the legal age, others eighteen. Here it is twenty-one. Lucky for us, this is sparkling grape juice."

He turned the bottle around to show the label. It was indeed sparkling grape juice. Imported from France as well.

"Back in Lithuania, the age for drinking is eighteen," Hannibal continued. "I'm technically still a citizen, so I allow myself the occasional glass now and again. Nothing too extreme, though."

Hannibal sat down adjacent to Will. He raised his glass of sparkling juice and began a toast.

"To a new friendship."

Will lifted his glass and clinked it with Hannibal's.

"To a new friendship," he repeated.

XXX

Throughout dinner there was silence. Will enjoyed every second of the dish; every second of delicious homecooked food in his mouth. He had to stop himself from licking the bowl after he had eaten.

"This was the best meal I have had in a long time," he said as he picked up the bowl. He followed Hannibal into the kitchen and placed it down in the sink.

"It was just an ordinary dish. Like I said, nothing special."

"Yeah, well, my dad never does more than microwavable meals, so this is a step up." Will leant on the counter and watched as Hannibal filled the sink up with soapy water. "Beverly always orders take out when I stay over for the night. This is the first time in years I have had a proper homecooked meal."

Both of the boys were silent as they cleaned the rest of the kitchen: Hannibal washing dishes and Will drying them. It was a thick silence as if their thoughts were making all of the noise.

Hannibal offered Will coffee and a selection of confectionery goods. Will looked at the time on his phone. It was creeping up to half-past eight. He didn't realise how late it was, and yet they discussed nothing. Like Hannibal was putting it off.

A thought suddenly clicked in his head.

_Hannibal isn't analysing the Twins; he is analysing me! Fuck! I should have known that something was up. How could I ever think that he wanted to be friends with me?_

"Um, well, I don't want to stay too late, ya know. I have to wake up early tomorrow, and I have had a long day. I don't want to impose more than I have to."

"We haven't even begun to talk about the Twins. I thought we could do it over dessert."

Will searched Hannibal's eyes, wondering whether he was telling the truth.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid,_ Will thought. _Maybe I am overthinking this. It has happened before._

"Well, a cup of coffee would be nice," Will decided. "Maybe a cake or two

Hannibal smiled, "Of course. Why don't you sit in the lounge while I brew it? And take these cakes."

He handed over a china plate filled to the edges with chocolate eclairs, custard tarts, and mini milky looking cakes that he could not identify.

Will carried the platter into the lounge. When he reached the room, he realised it was less a lounge and more like a library. All around him were books that were packed tightly into oak shelves. They reached to the tip-top of the ceiling. It was disorienting to being surrounded with an array of books on every subject and the covers in every colour. He had to set the plate down, recline back into one of the leather chairs, and close his eyes.

He was brought out of his hypnotic state when he heard the footsteps upon the floor. Hannibal carried in a tray with a beautifully designed pot, two mugs, a small jug of milk and sugar. Two side plates were carried along. The delectable smell of expensive coffee caused his mouth to water.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I just brought everything to you." He placed the tray down on the coffee table, next to the platter of treats. Hannibal sat down in the opposite chair.

"I hope I brought everything that you need. I feel like it is the time of night that once you sit down, you will not be able to get up again. Don't you agree." He bent over and poured himself coffee. He put a pinch of sugar in and drank the liquid. Not even a droplet of milk in the cup.

"I suppose I do," Will said as he put together the ingredients for his perfect cup of coffee. Hot, milky, and sweet. He picked up the plate and picked up the gelatinous, milky dessert.

Hannibal eyed Will's expression as he inspected the interesting pudding.

"That is a melk tart. It is a South African dessert. Very popular. I am surprised that it is not more mainstream."

Will took a bite out of pudding. It was…different. The biscuit base and the cold custard pudding were nothing like he tasted before. The sprinkling of cinnamon was what made it perfect.

Will nodded to show his agreement. It was a dessert that should have been more mainstream.

"Anyway," he finally said as he swallowed his bite. "We should get to the point. What do you know about the Twins?"

"Them? Just as much as everyone else does. Mason is a sadist with disgusting kinks, and Margot is a closet lesbian who refuses to disappoint her father. She hates him, and he has a demented lust for her…"

"Sorry? Mason is in _love_ with his sister?" Will felt his stomach churn. He had heard disgusting things about Mason, but this was one of the worst.

"Not love, lust. You see, Mason has some sort of complex that illegal is satisfying. His father lets him get away with anything, which basically means that he is untouchable. Through the past two years, I have known him, I have seen him reducing himself into an abhorrible low just so he can orgasm. He drinks toddler's tears, and if he has enough, he uses it as a type of lubricant. I do not want to even think about what else he does to children."

Will felt like he wanted to throw up. He had seen crime scenes from Katz's cases. He has read reports with Beverly from murder's, but this is the first time he wanted to vomit the thoughts out of his mind.

"You, you know a lot about him," Will said as he tried to settle his stomach.

Hannibal shrugged and sipped the coffee. "I did a psychological profile on him. I find psychiatry rather interesting. I am planning to become one after school. Either that or a surgeon. Haven't decided yet."

The two boys continued to talk about their new common enemy. The more Will heard, the more he wanted to be sick. At one point, though, his vision clouded over and he fainted on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Alana had no idea how she got there, or how for that matter. It went so fast that she didn't realise that she was eating dinner on the Verger Estate. Opposite Alana was Margot, who bowed her head as she continued to eat; Mason made himself comfortable next to his new guest.

_It began with an excuse_, she thought. _A small one to Hannibal. That I could not come over for the night. I had to help Mom._

That small excuse spurred her determination to find out more about the Verger Twins. Margot, surprisingly, interested her more than the creepy, sadistic brother. So unassuming, so quiet; if Alana understood anything is that those who never speak hold the most secrets.

It began with a simple conversation at lunch between the senior and the junior. Margot was guarded, replying only with single syllable answers. Yet, somehow, an invitation to dinner arose from it.

"So, tell me, Alana," Mason's low voice snapped her out of her daze, "what are your plans for the future?"

His fingers were linked, his posture bent and his eyes cold eyes focused on her.

"Well, um, I am planning to have a gap year in Europe, then study in Vienna. I have family over there," Alana said. She tried to avoid his gaze, yet it still felt like it was burning into her skin. Alana automatically rubbed her cheek as if it would soothe the pain.

"Oh, how interesting. Father has a few villas dotted around Europe. We go there every summer, don't we, dear."

Margot cringed at the poisonous way he referred to her with that term of endearment. It was not even that. All words, all pet names, that he called her became a bitter taste on her tongue. Nothing he said to her felt sincere, everything felt forced.

She nodded quickly then returned to her food. She stabbed the prong into the slabs of meat. Pork lost its appeal after the tour of the farm.

"It is wonderful in summer. Father took us to Italy one…"

She got up suddenly, ignoring polite social norms. Both Mason and Margot were surprised at this movement from their guest.

"Will you excuse me. I need to go to the toilet. Could you direct me?"

For the first time since Alana met the Twins, Margot spoke.

"I will show you. Follow me."

She pushed her chair away, put her napkin down on the table and walked through the door. They were both quiet when they reached the end of the long hall.

Margot stopped suddenly and turned to Alana. Her eyes were shimmering; Alana swore that a tear dripped onto her cheek.

"I don't know why you want to be here. I don't know why I invited you, but it was a mistake. I suggest you leave my house. You do not want to get involved."

Alana retreated back into her mind as Margot pushed past her. Why _did_ she make that excuse? Margot has a point: it is a precarious situation she found herself in. Yet…the look in the girl's eyes. The unhappiness, the fear. Alana sighed as she opened the bathroom door. She chose a dangerous path, one that she would not backtrack on.

XXX

Will woke up in the same bed as before. The silken sheets, the elegant surroundings, all were the same as the last time. Although, it was his stomach that felt pain instead of his head. The saliva in his mouth was thick and his throat was dry.

_What…what happened? _Will thought as he shoved himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep in the corners of his eyes. He forced his mind back to the previous night: there was a library, and desserts, and a hot cup of coffee. He was talking to Hannibal. What were they talking about? Something serious, something disgusting.

His stomach clenched. That was the same feeling that he felt last night. The same feeling when Hannibal told him about…

Will's hands froze. His eyes flew open as he remembered the events from the night before. It was the Verger Twins. Mason specifically. And about Mason's personality.

All of the disgusting thoughts rushed back into his mind. This time his stomach did not have the strength to keep it down. He rushed to the en suite and threw up into the toilet.

XXX

Hannibal found his new friend with his head inside the porcelain bowl and his arms wrapped around the base of the toilet. His clothes from the night before were soaked from sweat and his hair was plastered to his face.

_It isn't his fault, _Hannibal thought as he bent down to examine the exhausted Will, _not everyone handles a mixture of horrific imagery and knock-out pills well._

Will groaned as Hannibal prodded him. He was at the point that he was dry heaving air out of his body. Everything ached.

"I am sorry," Will mumbled into the bowl, "I am not used to rich food. Must've gotten to me."

Hannibal gently lifted his fringe and put a hand to his sticky forehead. Will enjoyed the relief the cool touch and unconsciously held Hannibal's hand in the place. They locked eyes for a second before Hannibal broke the silence.

"You are just a bit hot. Nothing to worry about. Let's draw you a bath and I will get some rehydration fluid."

Will was too weak to protest as Hannibal helped him towards the tub that sat in front of the clear glass pane windows. It would have felt awkward for such a public area for an activity usually considered private, but there was no-one below; just an expansive garden with flowers of every kind growing. And anyway, Will was too ill to even think that thought.

Hannibal put the plug into the bath and drew the warm water from the taps. He tested the water out with his hands before he was satisfied with the temperature. He let it run as he turned his attention to invalid on the floor.

On his knees, he slowly began to strip Will of his clothes. First the vomit stained shirt, with the impossible cuffs, then his socks. Hannibal leant in closer to Will and began to unbutton the trousers he wore. Will focused his eyes on the boy in front of him. His cheeks flushed and pulse began to race. Not just in his heart, but everywhere. _Everywhere._

"Um, Hannibal, I think I am fine here. I need that rehydration fluid you were talking about. Just leave me here and I can sort myself out."

Hannibal didn't acknowledge his request; he just continued to shrug the pants from his legs. Will felt a panic hit him as Hannibal flung away the formal dress and tug at the elastic band of his worn boxers.

_Calmdowncalmdowncalmdown, _Will thought as he lifted his ass to rid him of his final piece of clothing. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of anything else.

He thought of going home to his father. Mr Graham would not even acknowledge his arrival if he was awake. It would be awful. He would be ignored and feel forgotten.

Yet he doesn't feel forgotten. He cannot conjure up that neglected feeling that many lonely nights brought him. Hannibal's cologne reminded him where he was, and more importantly, what was happening. His minty breath on his neck and the cool touch of his hands reminded Will that he was not alone at that moment. He was very, very close to someone.

Hannibal helped the stark-naked Will up. Will opened his eyes to see a soft, but meaningful smile right back at him. He helped Will into the bath and turned off the taps.

Hannibal's eyes flickered down Will's body and back up again before he pushed himself up.

"I will wash your clothes and get you some fluid. Enjoy yourself." Hannibal said before he bundled up the clothes and walked out the door

_Enjoy yourself? _Will thought as the door closed _Why did he say it in that way?_

It took him two seconds before he realised the innuendo.

He looked down at his pelvis and saw the reason for the smile.

He had a massive erection.


	9. Chapter 9

Will sunk lower into the bath with the hope that the water would drown him. He never felt so embarrassed in all of his life, not even with Freddie dubbing him Antler Boy, not even when he peed his pants in third grade.

"It was nothing," he told himself. "It was just the heat of the room. Heat causes my arteries to dilate, which means there is a higher pumping rate throughout my body. That happens to men all the time in the summer."

His hands splashed the warm water onto his face. The vessels in his cheeks felt like they were vibrating with the rapid flow of blood. Of course, his theory was plausible! But down in the deep, dark recesses of his heart he knew that there wasn't really solid proof for it. Male scientists tweaked the results to prove something to their partners at home.

Will continued this debate in his head. Many factors should be considered. The obvious was not one of them…

"Oh, God! What does Hannibal think of me?"

Will could explain it away when Hannibal came back with his clothes and fluid, but somehow, he knew that it would just make the situation worse. What reason does Hannibal have to believe him? His lips were just centimetres away from his own.

Deeper into the bath he sunk. He could just run away, never to face Hannibal again. Pros, no awkward conversation, no acknowledging the fact that it happened. Cons, he has no clothes, just a fluffy towel to cover him up. And even so, he felt like someone forced him to drink ten gallons of alcohol. He would probably fall flat on his face or break his skull in an untasteful manner.

All he could do was wallow in the steaming water, praying that the elephant wouldn't be talked about.

XXX

Hannibal didn't knock when he opened up the door. In one hand he held the rehydration fluid in a tall glass, the other held a soft, fluffy gown.

In silence, he set the gown down on top of the side table that held only a vase with a single daffodil. He moved the vase away to make space for the gown. He then put the liquid next to Will.

Will had curled up into the foetus position; his back towards Hannibal. He didn't turn over when he heard the clink of the glass on the tiles.

"Will, I brought up your rehydration fluid, and for now a gown. Of course, it is just until your clothes are ready."

He ignored Hannibal by staying in the same position. He didn't even grunt a reply.

Hannibal smiled to himself. Little Will was ashamed of his perfectly understandable reaction to such a situation. He could have left and avoided this earlier, but Hannibal had to know. Will's dysfunctional life meant he was vulnerable. Being vulnerable meant he was easier to forge a relationship.

He considered if he should bring it up again.

_No, it will only push him further away. Leave him be._

Hannibal cleared his throat.

"I have studying to do. If you need help, just shout. I will be next door. I will come back with your clothes."

Hannibal turned on his heel and walked out of the door. He closed it quietly behind him.

XXX

Beverly stared at her phone, waiting for the call to come in from Will. She told him specifically to call her the moment he left. Then why hadn't he called her? She collapsed onto her back and flung her legs up ninety degrees so that they lined up perfectly with the wall. Her phone was precariously dangling from her one hand. She had made a decision.

Her father watched his daughter through the crack in the doorway. He knew a little about whatever debacle she and Will managed to get themselves into this time. All he cared about was that his suit would be returned without a tear or stain in it. It was a relic, he knew, from his younger days, but that didn't mean that it could be destroyed without a second thought.

Detective Katz sighed before gently closing the gap. He had a bad feeling in his gut. The worst part was that he was not only powerless to stop whatever had started, but he would be unable to prevent his daughter from joining the fight.

XXX

Will pried himself from the bathtub, let out the dirty water and wrapped the towel around him. He knew at one point he would face Hannibal properly. Eye to eye. But how was he supposed to look the same man in the eye who saw his penis erected and aroused? He looked down with relief to see that it had assumed the normal position.

All thoughts were interrupted when he saw the gown vibrating. A blue glow emanated from the cotton pocket.

_Shit! I forgot about Bev! _Will walked over to the green gown and put it over his now dry body. He pulled his phone from the pocket to see the profile of Beverly staring back at him.

"Hi Bev," Will said as he tied the fabric belt around his waist.

"What the hell is going on!" the voice from the other side of the phone shouted back. "I waited the whole night for a call from you. What happened?!"

"I will tell you later. He is next door and I can't risk him overhearing me," Will replied in a stage whisper.

"You're still at his house?"

"Like I said, I will tell you everything later." Not exactly everything, some things needn't be repeated. "Right now, I need to get dressed."

"Get dressed?! What…?" Will hung up before any more questions would be asked. He needed to gather his thoughts, his story before he blabbed to anyone.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked tousled his hair back to its natural nest of curls. A passing look in the mirror was given: just enough time to check if he was presentable, but not long enough spark thoughts and remind himself of the embarrassment he was.

Will took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. His stomach would not stay still for a minute. He looked around, squinting his eyes since he forwent his glasses. No-one was there. It was empty except for a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed. As he walked nearer to it, he discovered a small, neatly handwritten note on top of the mound:

_Will,_

_I apologise for my sudden rush. I somethings that call for my attention. Here are your dry clothes. Just let yourself out._

_PS. Here is my number. _

Will stared at the note. Hannibal was willing to leave Will in his house…by himself? That was a trusting move on his host's part. Not to mention leaving his number. After that shameful incident, Hannibal still wants to chat with Will? None of this made sense, but then, what that week did?

XXX

_**Thanks for your patience. Since i am broke, i needed to work over the holiday. I finally got around to writing this.**_

_**Have a good new year guys. We sure as hell need it with everything going on**_


	10. Chapter 10

"This is a trick, I am not stupid," Will said as he searched through Hannibal's room. Nothing of interest popped up. No knives, no poison vials, no decapitated heads. The most disturbing thing was how this adolescent boy had kept his room so neat. Will then made his way through the house, glancing over strange artefacts and hidden cupboards. Again, nothing out of the ordinary for a house that belonged to a wealthy family.

When he exhausted all of his energy searching for the hidden surgical room, Will decided that his time was wasted in this house. The family must have a cabin somewhere in the surrounding forest, and where he hides his victims. Cold enough to store them for later consumption.

Will sighed as he left the house. Everything that he planned perfectly in his head went wrong. He was to leave early the previous night with answers, now he left late that morning coated in shame as if he had a regretful one-night stand. Instead of the evidence he pursued, he had found himself in a deeper hole of questions.

XXX

Alana sipped her coffee, awaiting Hannibal's entrance to their usual booth. It was unusually quiet for Starling's Café. It was the hustle and bustle of teens getting their hangover cures that created its prized atmosphere, but today it was deadly silent, a ghost town. She knew why…everyone knew why…but people feared to admit the deadly change they felt in their town.

A young waitress came back to Alana with a plate of fried bacon and eggs. Alana would never admit it out loud, but the Starlings' food provided her with more comfort than Hannibal's fancy entrees.

She slid the plate across the plastic placemats with the utensils to go along with that.

"Hannibal not here yet?" She asked as she pressed the tray against her slightly stained apron.

"No, he is probably just stuck in traffic," Alana said as she picked up her knife and fork. "I will call you when he comes."

Clarice gave her a sympathetic look before turning on her heel. Alana watched Clarice float to the back of the room and push through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen.

Alana knew what Clarice was thinking: there is no traffic in Chesapeake, especially on a Saturday morning, and especially when Starlings' was not full. She pulled out her phone to check on any calls or messages that she missed. There was nothing. She checked the time to see that she had been sitting there for almost half an hour alone. She felt a slight tightness in her chest. _Fear_, she thinks as she absentmindedly cut her toast. Hannibal never forgot their dates, so why did he start now?

As she processed all of the events that could go wrong, she heard the ring of the bell to signify the door opening. She popped her head over the cushioned seat to see Hannibal strolling casually into the room. He seemed neither flustered or out of breath as she would have expected, but calm and collected.

Hannibal gave a small wave to Clarice who just stuck her head through the door to see who came in. Clarice grinned and disappeared behind the door again. He pecked Alana's cheek before sitting down.

"Morning Alana, see you have ordered already."

"Yes," Alana said coldly, "I was getting hungry waiting for you."

"Oh, yes, sorry for my late arrival. I had to deal with something."

"Was this something in a place that had phone reception?"

Hannibal looked quizzically at his girlfriend. "Of course, I was at home."

"Then why didn't you at least call me? Even a simple message with, 'I will be late' would have sufficed." Alana was about to say more but Clarice was nearing them with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Hannibal, got it the way you like it. Sugar, skim milk…the works."

"Thanks, Clarice." She was about to walk away before Hannibal stopped her. "Oh, before I forget, how are the lambs?"

"The sweethearts are perfect. We found the hole that the coyote got through and patched it right up. No more losses, thank God."

"That's good, Clarice," Hannibal said as he took a sip from the coffee mug. "Say hi to your uncle from me."

Clarice nodded before walking over to a new customer that came in. Hannibal noticed her raised eyebrows.

"Ah, Clarice's uncle and aunt own a farm back in Montana. She visited them over the holidays. She was awoken with this awful scream from the sheep pin. Turns out a coyote got through."

"How the hell…?" Alana shook her head, forcing her head to stay on topic. "Never mind. Why didn't you call me? What was more important than our weekly coffee date?"

"I had a visitor to deal with; someone incredibly…valuable.," Hannibal said, then taking a sip from his cup. One thing he tried not to do was lie. What made a good liar was to be truthful. "Anyway, how was your visit to the Verger household?"

"It was fine," Alana began before she realised that she didn't tell Hannibal where she really went the night before. She made an excuse that her mom had hurt her back and Alana was needed that night. "Wait, how did you know I went there?"

Hannibal shrugged, "I saw how intently you stared at Margot yesterday," Alana blushed deeply, "and when you decided to skip our Friday night dinner, I thought something was off. Of course, it might have been the fact that I send a message asking how her back was when she replied with 'I don't know what you are talking about. I have no problems. Have fun with Alana."

He pulled out his phone and showed her the message to her mother, just to prove a point.

Alana sunk in her chair. She had no right to beret Hannibal when she lied to him.

"Ok, so yes. I did go to them. I wanted to do a little investigation. This sudden appearance during such a time is a bit suspicious. I didn't tell you because…"

Why didn't Alana tell him? Certainly, there was a reason. Was it something to do with the thrill of an investigation? Or was it something deeper? An image of Margot standing on the stage with her angelic glow popped in her head. The slim outline, the shimmering curls…

Alana mentally shook that image away. No. That was obviously not it. There was something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get involved," Alana wiped her hands with the napkin. Of course, it was that! "Especially your family knowing them so well. I just thought it would have been safer."

Hannibal was silent for a moment, then a smile tugged at his lips.

"Alana, I totally understand." He stretched out his hand and interwove his fingers with hers.

"You do?"

"Of course! I forgive you for lying to me. Your heart was in the right place."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Alana leant back in relief.

They continued their Saturday routine as normal. With her secret out, Alana completely forgot that it was, in fact, Hannibal who should have been apologising.

XXX

**_Hi my wonderous readers!_**

**_Who else is pissed with this nonsense of a Clarice series when Hannibal obviously needs another season. No-one cares! What I want is to see them kiss. It is honestly not a lot to ask for._**


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened?" Bev asked as she opened up the door to a dishevelled Will.

Will did not meet her eye, instead pushed past her and straight to her bedroom. There he pulled off Detective Katz's formal suit, pants included and rummaged around for the spare sweatpants he kept hidden away.

He was pulling up the clothing when Beverly entered the room. They had an unwritten code that dressing in front of each other was fine, as long as both parties kept limited to underwear.

"What happened?" She repeated. Her arms were crossed and head cocked to one side. "I don't think I have ever seen you this unnerved. Tell me everything."

Will sighed as he flopped his back onto her bed. He was going to have to tell her what happened at one point, he might as well tell her the full story. Of course, a few moments would go unmentioned.

"Well, I got some interesting stuff about the Twins. Turns out some of the rumours are true. Except they fail to mention that Mason gets turned on from wanting to fuck his sister."

Bev responded with the same aghast expression as he did the previous night.

"God that is disgusting! I shouldn't be surprised, but still. Ugh, this makes me sick to the core." She fell down on the bed next to where Will sat. She clutched her hand on her stomach and squeezed her eyes.

Her friend nodded solemnly. He knew all too well the awful feeling that came with the thought.

"Yeah. When Hannibal told me it, I passed out onto the floor. I woke up this morning in his bedroom where I found myself spilling my guts into the toilet. He was nice enough to wash my clothes for me and let me recover."

_Not to mention physically undressing me and my boner primed and ready._

Beverly propped herself up on her arm and placed a cool hand on Will's forehead. It was hot and sticky. It did answer the question of why he looked so pale, yet something else was bothering her. It was like Will was not letting on more than he knew.

She began to ask, but it was no use. Will fell asleep while she cooled his skin. He was breathing in his soft, rhythmic way that she was used to hearing.

Beverly shuffled her butt to the edge of the bed and pushed herself off. Her feet silently tip-toed out of the room. Just one look behind her to check that Will was ok, before closing the door.

"I do not like this one bit," she mumbled. "Nothing but bad things can come from it."

It was then she swore that she would help Margot no matter what. It was then she unknowingly signed her death warrant.


	12. Chapter 12

No matter where the student came from, whether they were a son of the elite or a daughter of a system, everyone feared the morning they would return to school. The old feuds between the jocks and the nerds were forgotten, and finding acceptance in the cheerleading squad was not important anymore. Within a week, the environment twisted from a modern American school to the aftermath of the apocalypse.

The strain energy vibrated within Will as he walked into school. The air reeked of fear and of the unknown and everyone could smell it.

Beverly gripped Will's arm as they cautiously made their way to their lockers. Will's eyes fluttered hither and thither to see if he could spot the familiar arrogant stance of Mason Verger. He had not forgotten the threat dished out to Will on the previous Friday, and he assumed that Verger did not either.

They stuffed what was needed into their bags before making their way to the first period: English.

They entered a partially full class. Mr Hanson had already settled down in his seat with an aromatic mug of coffee wafting throughout the room. In the other hand was the copy of their assigned book for the term, _1984._

Will nodded to the teacher before settling down in his normal seat. He respected Mr Hanson. He was a man of a few words, but those words were powerful. Every lesson was like being apart of a military drill: no-one messed about, and if they did, they were not sent to Principal Crawford's office, but rather forced to write a two-thousand-word essay on the sound grass makes when it grows by the next lesson. If it is not up to standard, Hanson would count it towards a final grade. Will has heard the school legends about past students, but he had never seen it with his eyes.

Of course, until that day.

It turns out this was yet another class that the Twins would share with Beverly and Will. As expected, Mason trundled in late with his sister attached to his side. Will and Bev looked at each other and shared the same thought.

"Morning everyone! Isn't such a wonderful day today!"

Mr Hanson calmly put down his book and looked up at the two tardy arrivals. He was not fazed at the fact that he faced one of the most powerful families' children.

"Mr Verger please sit down at your table. I ask all of my late arrivals to enter the classroom with quiet respect for the other students. We are not here to play games."

Mason Verger was slightly taken aback at the harsh response of the English teacher, but he regained footing quickly. Mason grinned his awful grin at Mr Hanson. It showed animosity towards the teacher

"Sorry sir, I won't do it again," he gave a dramatic bow before walking to his desk. It so happened to be behind Will's and Beverly's desk. Will shivered at the thought of Mason breathing down his neck. When Mason squeezed past them to get to his table, he winked at Beverly and shot a threating glare at Will. Unconsciously, Will reached over to grab Beverly's hand for comfort.

Mr Hanson grunted before turning his back to the classroom. He began to write on the board on the topic that he planned for that day.

"So, _Mr_ _Graham_," Will heard in his ear. Mason's voice was dripping in poisonous intent, "had a nice weekend?"

Will kept his eyes on the board, not daring to respond. In this case, he was more afraid of what Hanson would do to him than Mason.

"Oh, not talking to me? How rude after I asked _sooooo_ nicely."

Will continued to ignore him. He began making notes on the symbolism of the clock striking thirteen.

"Anyway, I looked up about you. Turns out you are not as innocent as you seem…"

"Mr Verger," Hanson called from the front of the class. "I ask you to stop disrupting Mr Graham and focus on this topic.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" Mason replied. He saluted Mr Hanson before stooping over his book.

"Hmph." Hanson returned to the board. He began talking about what he wrote.

Mason leant into Will's ear.

"_Tattletime _is a wonderful place to get information."

Will gritted his teeth. Beverly squeezed his arm as to remind him to not give Mason what he wanted.

"Turns out there was a big thing about how you tried to frame Hannibal for murder. 'Hannibal the Cannibal', as Freddie said. You were so desperate for pussy that you prepared to put a fellow student into jail. Tut tut tut. Shame on you."

Will's fists tightened and face burn up. He chanted soothing phrases in his mind.

"I admire your tenacity, though, but if you are so desperate to lose your virginity, you have a perfectly good girl next to you. She has that oriental charm; skin is soft; breasts perky. I bet her cunt is as tight as her…"

Will felt emotions take over him. All of his anger bubbling up in him exploded into a fiery rain of hate.

"ENOUGH!" Will yelled as he twisted his body around and punched Mason right in the nose. The class gasped at this sudden act of violence. Will ignored the protests from Bev and Mr Hanson to stop. All he could focus was pummelling the shit out of Mason.

Mason loved it. He continued to laugh as Will hit him again and again. Mason did not even fight back.

It was only when Mr Hanson pulled the boys apart when Will realised what he had done.

XXX

Will sat outside Principal Crawford's office. He was awaiting the verdict brought out by the seniors inside. That included none other than Mason's father.

Tears streamed down Will's face. What had he done? What possessed him to lash out like that? The answer was simple. Will can bare people trash talking him, but anyone insulting his only friend. Now that was another problem.

The door opened and Mason trailed out with Father in tow. Will had the satisfaction to see the bloody mess that he caused. That satisfaction drooped away when Mason smirked at him. Mason's eyes said, 'You are in more trouble than you have ever been'.

His father didn't even acknowledge Will, as if the poor boy was too below him to even be considered.

"Will Graham, come in please," Jack Crawford's voice called from his office. Will stood up and wiped his tears away. He was to be strong when facing whatever was to come his way.

He shuffled in. Crawford indicated that he sits on the chair in front of him. With a bowed head, Will complied.

"You are lucky that Mr Verger is not going to push charges on you," Principal Crawford said. "Getting into a fight with Mason Verger was not the brightest of your ideas."

"Yes, sir," Will mumbled. He wanted to protest. He wanted to explain that it was, in fact, Mason instigated the fight. Will's word against the physical evidence of Mason's face was not going to help his case at all.

Jack Crawford leant back in his seat. In one hand he was fiddling with a pencil; the other was tapping the desk.

"However, that does come at another price. You are to make a public apology in assembly tomorrow. He requests that you are to tutor his daughter Margot every afternoon."

_At least it is her. Maybe this a blessing. I could find out some more interesting things about the family._

"Yes, sir."

"And finally, he asks you to visit the school therapist to help you deal with your anger issues."

Will winced. It was not the act of visiting the school councillor that he didn't like, it was the fact that the therapist was Dr du Maurier, one of the coldest people he had ever met.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. Going against Principal Crawford was unheard of, usually because dead men tell no tales.

"Yes, sir. I shall." Will got up and began to walk to the door.

"Wait, Will," Crawford said in a gentler voice.

Will nearly tripped over his own shoelaces. Never in his life had he heard warmth in the man's voice, never mind him referring to Will as, well, just _Will_.

Will turned back to face his principal.

"Yes, Principal Crawford?"

"Off of the record, you did a nice job of bruising his eye."


	13. Chapter 13

Will kept his head down as he walked down the hall. In the corner of his eye, he could see the straggling students staring at him. Some flashed approving smiles, while the younger kids looked up at him in awe and admiration. No-one believed that this socially awkward boy would have the guts to physically harm an investor's child.

He tugged his bag's straps tightly over his shoulders and pushed forward. The last thing he needed was to bring too much attention to himself. He grimaced at the thought that Freddie was going to latch onto this piece of news like a limpet to a rock. It wouldn't take her long…

"Sorry, what do you mean my son has punishment homework?"

Will stopped outside the English class. The door was cracked open. A stream of light exited the class and rested by his feet. Curiosity caught the better of Will. He looked both ways to ensure he couldn't be caught. It was relatively empty; they should have all gone to their respective classes.

One of his eyes peeked through the door. He could see the militaristic stance of Mr Hanson with his arms crossed tightly, and Mr Verger shaking his finger at the teacher. Manson was partially hidden by his father.

"Your son disrupted the class more than once, he arrived late and antagonised another of my students. My class policy is that disrespectful students shall get punishment homework." Mr Hanson turned his head to Mason, "New students are no exception."

Will knew Mr Hanson really meant, 'Doesn't matter if you are the centre of the universe, you are to be treated the same.'

"He was not the one who should be in trouble. It is that Graham kid who should be receiving the punishment."

A rare smile tugged at Mr Hanson's lips. "Oh, shall we look at the footage then."

"Sorry?" Mr Verger asked with visible confusion. Will imagined that Mason's face was a ghost white.

"I tape each lesson. Some kids need to review the lesson in their own time so I make copies for each of them. Shall we look at them?"

Mr Verger clenched his fists. Anger was the only emotion he seemed to feel. He grabbed Mason by his arm and dragged him towards the door. Will jumped as he slid away from the door to a nook behind the stairs. He hid just in time, as the two Vergers stormed out of the class. Mr Hanson calmly followed them out. He called out "don't forget your homework. I expect it on my desk tomorrow morning."

_Strange, _Will thought _Mr Hanson has never taped a lesson in his life._

XXX

Hannibal watched Will from behind the lockers. He knew the story that was circulating the school: Will Graham kicked Mason Verger's ass; Mason has a huge bruise around his eye; Will gave him a bloody nose. He had no doubt that Will pulled off this stunt. He was proud that this small boy had such power, but it was a dangerous move. It would cause more problems than satisfaction for Will.

He pushed off the locker and strode down the hall. Will would have been suspended for the rest of the day. It would be a good time to have a private talk with him.

XXX

Once he exited the school, Will wondered where he would go for the rest of the day. He could go home and carry on with work, but dealing with his father was the last thing he wanted to do. Will had to use every persuasion technique to stop his principal to not call his father. Too many awkward conversations from the man who barely cared about him.

He sighed. Beverly was still in school, which meant there was one place in the whole of the town who he could stay in for the day: The abandoned cabin.

It was on the other side of town, next to the lake. Will hadn't visited of late; it changed from a place of serenity and quiet to a busy hangout for the socially and sexually active teens. The cabin where he stored his fishing rod and bait had hopefully been left alone. He did hide it after all, and there were no ways that drunk teens had enough mental capacity to even look there.

Will heard footsteps behind him. His heart pumped a little faster. Was it possible that Mason managed to send someone to chase after him? Was it Mason himself who was playing with his mind. He didn't want to turn around just yet, not until he knew who it was.

He passed an empty shop; the large window mirrored the opposite street quite nicely. A young woman walking in front of him glanced at her reflection, smiled, and flung her hair behind her shoulders. She carried on with a little spring in her step.

When Will walked past, he quickly looked at the image reflecting back. He slowed down slightly.

"Hannibal, shouldn't you be in class?"

"It was a topic that I have already studied."

"I'm sure there is more to learn," Will continued. He began to pick up the pace. After that awkward departure on Saturday morning, well, he didn't want to look Hannibal in the eye.

His friend sped up to match the pace that Will set. Will's knuckles went taut when he curled them into a fist. They were shoved into his pockets, and he focused his eyes on the ground. Today was not a good day for a chat.

Hannibal walked in front of Will and stopped dead ahead of him

"Even if there were to learn, no-one would be paying attention. Do you know why that is Will?"

Will pushed past Hannibal, his elbow shoving into the senior's ribs. Like it was said: Will was in no mood for a talk, and especially about the 'mishap' that occurred with Mason. No doubt Hannibal was there to reprimand him or tell him he was being stupid and reckless. It was certainly not the first time, and it would not be the last time.

Hannibal grabbed Will's wrist and pulled him back slightly. It wasn't painful, nor would it leave a bruise, but the shock of the sudden moment stunned Will for a second.

"Will, what were you thinking?" Hannibal asked as he let go of Will's wrist. Will unconsciously rubbed the red band around the skin.

"I wasn't thinking," he said. It was a phrased said before. It was usually followed by the 'I am sorry. I won't do it again' schtick. Just accept the consequences and move on. "He riled me up by talking shit about Bev. I won't do it again."

Will caught Hannibal's eye, hoping in his heart that Hannibal would just accept it and leave him alone. It was an idiotic idea to think he could work with Hannibal. It was idiotic to think that he could ever try to find out his secrets. Especially after the fight, Beverly and he were prime targets, and Bev should have never been involved.

XXX

Hannibal did not believe a single word that Will Graham said. Will had a raw, untapped power that was slowly leaking out. Left unchecked, it would probably destroy Will and those around him.

But…it could be useful for an ally.

He decided not to continue to interrogate Will. As much as he wanted to shout and scream that he made a huge misstep, it would not prove to be wise if he wanted to gain friends.

"Where were you going?"

Will's face showed surprise at the sudden change of topic, but he wasn't going to let to opportunity slip out of his hands.

"To the forest," Will said, again surprised at his honesty. "Might as well do some fishing."

"That doesn't sound awful at all."

XXX

_**I'm sorry for not writing for forever. Varsity has been a bugger. But finally had the energy and time to finish it!**_

_**Love thecapefangirl **_


	14. Chapter 14

Alana Bloom tapped her pen in time with the ticking of the clock. She glanced at the door, then back at the two students by the whiteboard. Where was Hannibal? He should have been here by now. They had to present their project before the end of the day, or else she would have to do it herself. And she can't do that; Hannibal had the PowerPoint on his computer.

The noise of the clock was broken by the claps around the class. The students had finished their presentation.

_Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me…_

"Mz Bloom and Mr Lector, your turn," Mrs Turner, their history teacher said.

All eyes turned to Alana and the empty seat next to her. A sudden feeling of embarrassment welled up in her. Was that tears prickling in her eyes?

Alana gathered her side of the project and got up from the chair. Her head bowed down, and the thick strains of black hair covered her face.

"Ma'am, I apologise, but I have no idea where Hannibal is…"

There were snickers in the class. The two students that sat down whispered fervently to each other.

Mrs Turner raised her eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but the two students in the front laughed a little louder.

"Mz Ray and Mz Bass, is there something you'd like to tell the class."

One of the girls, Harriet Ray, stood up and cleared her throat. The grin did not leave her face once.

"Well, ya see, Mrs Turner, Janey and I were in the hall before class started. Taking books from lockers ya know, and, well, we saw Hannibal leave the building." Uncontrollable laughter took over her.

Alana's face heated up just a little more. Why would Hannibal leave, especially without telling her? Not even a text, or a call.

Anger boiled up in her slightly, not just being ghosted, but the embarrassment of these girls laughing at her misfortune.

"I don't see what is so funny about that," she snapped. "So what if he left school, he must have an emergency!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't get mad at me because your boyfriend decided that Will Graham was more interesting than you."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Alana asked slowly. Her body shivered ever so slightly.

Harriet grinned so hard that each of her off-coloured teeth was shown off. "Whoops, didn't I say? Well, ya boy was gawking at Graham. He had a long nice look, smiled, then pushed off the locker after him. Now, there could be a reason that they left at the same time, but that skinny white boy did beat up the rich white boy. He has a new sense of sexiness that can turn any man…"

Harriet didn't finish her sentence. Alana slapped her face so hard that she literally wiped the patronising smile away.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alana screamed in Harriet's face. "Don't you ever, EVER say that again you cow!"

"MZ ALANA BLOOM, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Mrs Turner was shocked that her star pupil could ever be so disrespectful to another student. "GO TO PRINCIPAL CRAWFORD'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Alana stormed to the door. "Ohh, trust me. I am leaving. I am leaving to kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

XXX

Tears fell down Alana's face as she ran through the hallway.

_How could he do this to me! What have I ever done to him?_

Alana tried to put Harriet's words out of her mind. She interrupted the girl before she could finish, but Alana knew what she was thinking, what everyone else was thinking. And at that moment, she was thinking about it too.

"When I find that bastard, I am going to make him wish that he was in jail for cannibalism," Alana muttered under her breath.

She was so busy muttering to herself that she did not see where she was going. One minute she was staring at the floor, the next she crashed into another person and flew backwards. Luckily her bag broke most of the fall.

Through blurred eyes, she saw the figure of the one she crashed into. It was another girl, mousey in appearance with a couple of books scattered across the floor.

Alana wiped the tears from her eyes to have a better look at the person she would barely apologise to.

She barely had to have a closer look as she knew who it was. It was Margot. Margot Verger.

Margot mumbled an apology and gathered her scattered books. Alana broke out of her trance and helped to pick them up.

"God, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there…" Alana stopped, as she realised that she touched something soft, instead of the plastic covering on the books.

She looked up to see Margot's wide eyes staring back at her. Alana accidentally grabbed Margot's hand instead of the book on the ground.

She didn't let go, neither did Margot. They were transfixed in each other's eyes. Margot was the first one to let go, and stuff her books in her bag.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. My mind is all over the place. I am so behind on all of my work, but I need to get to practice, but then I have to catch all of it up with that Will Graham…"

Alana stopped her.

"Did you say, Will Graham?"

Margot nodded. "Daddy is making him do the work with me as punishment for fighting Mason. I need the help, but the last thing I want is the two of them in one room. This day is getting worse by the minute!" Margot looked up at Alana's face, then realised how long she was talking.

"Oh, God, sorry. None of this is your problem. In fact, it is better if I just go." Margot gathered her stuff up and got onto her feet and strode away.

"Wait!" Alana shouted. "What exactly do you need help with."

Margot stopped. She turned around to face the other girl.

"Everything, especially math and science."

Alana grinned as she got up.

"I never told you that I got an A star on both of those subjects, right. So, let's make a deal. Allow me to help you with work instead of Graham, your father doesn't need to know, of course, neither does your brother."

"Um…that is not a great idea…Like I said before. You should not be a part of any of this…"

"Please, allow me to do this small thing for you. The only thing I want you to give me in return is to tell me a bit more about yourself. You are going to need a friend here if you want to survive."

Margot shifted her weight onto her left side. Alana could see that she was considering it.

"Well, it would be better if I have a person who has finished the course to help me. And I wouldn't mind someone to show me the ropes. If Daddy never finds out, well, I suppose all that matters is better marks…"

Alana's eyes brightened. A new plan was forming perfectly in her head. "When were you going to meet Will?"

"About four."

"Ok, great, meet me at four at Starling's. Oh, and here," Alana scribbled down a note onto a scrap piece of paper. "This is my number if you need to contact me."

With a wink, Alana walked the other way, much calmer, more collected. Maybe that day was not so terrible after all.

XXX

Sorry for the late story. My lack of motivation and Netflix got the better of me.

Stay home, Stay Safe and see you when I have the energy to


	15. Chapter 15

Will was silent as he hiked up the path. All he could hear was the rustling of Hannibal's trousers behind him and the lapping of water as it hit the rocks. The sun was high, and judging by the narrow path leading to the lake, they were nearly there.

Up they went, Will's eyes focused only on the world in front of him. How in God's name did he get into this mess? How was it one of his only friends was a man he sought imprison.

_Friends? Are we friends? _Will pondered as he reached the small shack.

All around him were beer cans and used condoms. They had to pick their way through the mess to the door. A sour smell of vomit, with a mixture of urine, burned their noses as they opened the cabin.

Will sighed. He remembered back in days when his dad had his lucid moments, they would trek up there. It was clean and smelt the like damp moss. It was perfect. It was one of the better memories he held.

"This cabin must have seen better days." It was the first thing Hannibal said since they began the walk together. "I thought it was abandoned."

"No one owns this place, not that they would want to now," Will said as he tapped the alcohol stained floor with his foot. He methodically hit each board until he could hear the familiar sound.

"I am surprised that you have never been here. There are events here all of the time, and someone like you surely has been invited."

"That is not my type of party, Graham. I prefer ballroom soirées, not drowning myself in cheap beer. Believe it or not, not everyone likes me as much as you think."

Will hit one of the boards, and it came back with a familiar hollow noise. A smile tugged at his lips. A one that he hasn't had for a while.

He knelt, perching his weight onto his haunches to avoid the sticky ground. He dug his nails into the small opening to pry open the board.

After some huffing and puffing, the board spring up to revel a dirtied blanket wrapped around a rod.

"Gotcha," Will whispered as he pulled the bundle out and cradled against his chest. With a little effort, he strained himself up.

He turned around to see Hannibal leaning slightly against the door frame. His hands in his pockets and legs crossed over each other. He had a small lopsided smile.

The whole demeanour of the senior felt a punch in his gut. A weird, thick, flutter clawed it's way up to his throat. This strange sensation caught him by surprise, and all muscles when slack in his body. Fishing rod and bait nearly tumbled out of his arms onto the floor. Lucky for Will, his mind switched back on almost instantly. He fumbled with the blanket and clutched it against his chest harder.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal pushed himself from the frame and walked towards Will.

Will swatted him away as he forced straightened his back. He darted towards the door to open spaces.

"It is just the smell that has gotten to me, nothing bad. Once I get fresh air, I will be fine."

Will's face heated up slightly and heard the blood pumping in his head. He kept his head down and clutched his rods to his chest.

_What was that? Did I get flustered by him?_

_No,_ another part of his brain said, _You just felt sick from the fumes brewing in there. You do not have a problem…_

Will took a deep breath before walked towards an overhanging rock. That strange feeling that he had on that Saturday came back to him again.

_Oh, God…I forgot about that!_

He put his bundle next to him and opened the moth-eaten blanket. There they were. His babies. Not in the greatest condition, but still working.

As he busied himself with inspecting the rods and the lures. The lures were exactly as he remembered: poorly handmade by a six-year-old Will, but very valuable to his memories. They reminded him of better days.

He browsed over which one he wanted. There was a small, brightly orange lure with superglued googly eyes onto it. It was stupid, but it was his favourite, even if it was the least practical.

Footsteps sounded behind him. In a weird, hallucinate moment, he thought it would have been his dad, a beer in one hand and packet of beef jerky in the other. He would hear a badly worded joke and still laugh at it.

Instead, he saw the body of Hannibal sliding down next to him. A weird tinge of disappointment was felt in his stomach. Never in Will's life would he think not seeing his dad would be a disappointment.

"You want to try?" Will asked as he handed out one of the rods. Hannibal hesitated before accepting it.

"I will teach you; it is fairly simple. First put the lure on like so," Will gestured to one of the lures next to him. He held out his bait in one hand and the end of the line with the other. Hannibal followed him with ease.

"Then cast your line as far as possible. Then you wait until you feel a tug, and that is about it. When that happens, take the reel and rotated anti-clockwise. You should get a fish."

Will smoothly cast his line into the water and leant back on the rock behind him. With a warm breeze and the sun shining, he was sure than nothing could destroy that feeling.

"Will, there is something I want to talk about."

A sudden spark spread through his body. He prayed that he wasn't going to talk about the thing that happened on Saturday,

"Yeah, sure, what?" Will said as calmly as he could muster. He kept his sights at the end of the lines.

"I want to apologise for what happened on Saturday."

"It is fine, you had to leave when you had to leave. You left a note as well, so it is fine."

"Will, you know that is not what I am talking about."

Will gritted his teeth. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, with anyone, especially Hannibal.

"There is nothing to talk about."

Hannibal gave a sideways glance. There Will sat, with his hands gripping the rod so hard, he could see the veins underneath the pale skin. He didn't look back, only forward into the calm lake, in the hope that maybe God would provide the saving fish to stop this conversation.

Through the past few days since that Saturday, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Even Alana didn't provide the same urge that ran through him when he was helping Will undress. Will... he was interesting. Hannibal knew that Will had only agreed to become friends because of an ulterior motive; after all who changed their mind so quickly about a person. Not only did he have this power within him, but he had a mind just as sharp as Hannibal. And that was he liked the most.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about your erection. It was my fault for not stopping when you asked me to."

Will whipped around. "What are you trying to say?"

Hannibal calmly put the fishing rod on the rock. He took a deep breath in and said:

"I'm not insinuating anything, but it was hot and we were very close. Your body does strange things when you are sick. I am not debating your sexuality, but your body reacted in a way you didn't expect."

"Look, Hannibal, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk at all. I came up here, hoping to get some peace for once. I was even planning to stay here for the night, maybe forever. I am so tired of being interrogated, looked at strangely, or even laughed at. The last thing I want to be reminded is that not only I am trying to be friends with the man who I despised for months, but my penis decided to be hard at the wrong time. How do I know that you will keep it to yourself? How do I know that this is not a perfect opportunity to screw me over? To get back at the fact I tried to ruin your life? In a single second, I will now be known as a fag; the creepy queer who has an array of problems. Right now, I cannot deal with that. I cannot deal with you, I cannot deal with Mason, I cannot deal with my father, who is beginning his week-long drinking binge because it would have been his wedding anniversary. It gets so bad that I have to skim food from Beverly because he doesn't buy a single thing other than beer. It is like I am not even there. This is all not mentioning that someone_ killed a woman at school._ Somehow Freddie has already blamed it on me, probably convincing the rest of the school that as well. So please, shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

Will allowed himself to take a deep breath in. Until that moment, he didn't realise how much weighed on his soul. Even half the things he said, he never admitted aloud, even to Bev. He never talked about his father's activities; it worried her too much. One day they will put him into the system and he would end up leaving her for some Christian household in the Midwest where you have to sing hymns every morning. He looked up at locked eyes with Hannibal.

Hannibal, on the other hand, was quiet, emotionless, as if he were a psychologist analysing his patient. He stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"You do talk a lot for someone who doesn't want to talk," Hannibal said. Instead of walking away, he held a stare and offered his hand instead. "You can stay at my place if you want."

Will pursed his lips. Hannibal's eyes searched his. The beautiful cupid's bow, the smoothness of his skin, the unusual colour of his hair… his stomach churned. That feeling again. The same feeling he had on Saturday morning.

His eyes widened with realisation. It was happening again. He cursed himself as he jumped up and sprinted away down the path. Angry tears fell down his cheeks as he weaved through the trees to a secluded area.

When he collapsed on the soft ground, he hit the back of his head repeatedly on the trunk of the tree. He leant back as he felt the ever-increasing tightening around his waist.

The worst part was if it weren't for the inconvenient situation, he would have said yes. He would have gotten up and gone to a place where he could get fresh sheets and proper food. But now he was here: in the middle of a forest with an insatiable need to relieve the erection that was rubbing against his jeans.


	16. Chapter 16

On the other side of the town, Alana sat calmly with a cup of coffee in her hand, and a stack of books under her other. She noted the other after-school regulars staring at her; small snippets of conversation could be heard as they walked past.

"Did you hear…"

"…that she…"

"…became single…"

"…because Hannibal liked to suck dick."

"Maybe she…"

"…was so bad in bed that she turned him gay."

It was the same stuff from every group. She tightened her clutch on her mug as she forced herself to look out of the window.

The worst part of it all, she was the one blamed. She was the fault; she was the demon. Hannibal was perfect in every single goddamn way. Alana understood why Will had such anger towards Hannibal. The problem, though, was _had_. What changed his mind? What changed Hannibal's mind? It all started with that death the week before. Ever since then, the world broke its balance.

"Alana? Alana?"

A voice brought her back to the present.

The kind eyes of Clarice met hers. She lifted the kettle and indicated if Alana wanted more.

"Yeah, thanks."

Clarice poured silently, but Alana could see that waitresses mind was full of questions.

"Alana, I am sorry that it ended in such a way," Clarice whispered.

"Oh, it is not over yet. It is not official, but when I see him tonight, well, he is going to wish that he was in Hell." Alana took a sip from the piping hot coffee. She switched on her phone to see what the time was: 3:50. Another ten minutes before her new protégée would arrive. If she arrived, that is. Alana saw the hesitation in Margot's demeanour; it was a fifty-fifty chance that she was considering to step into Starling's.

_I wonder what she told Will? _Alana thought _If she told him anything. I mean, surely, she told him that she did not need the lessons. Nothing would be worse than Graham pitching up, only to ruin everything…again._

Another five minutes went past before the chime of the café door signalled that a customer had stepped in. Alana whipped around to see Margot nervously checking her new surroundings. The few customers in the building stopped their chatter to check out the girl who walked in. It was sufficed enough to say that they were surprised at the heiress's arrival to such a lowly place.

Alana shuffled to Margot's line of sight and waved her over. She cautiously walked to the window seat and sat down opposite the senior.

"Hey, Margot, would you like a cup of coffee."

She nodded.

Alana signalled Clarice to bring over the pot to the table. If the waitress was surprised at the arrival of such a person in her restaurant, she didn't acknowledge it. She smiled poured the coffee into the mug and asked if there was anything else, she could get her. Margot shook her head.

"The coffee is not as high class as you are probably used to, but it is the best in the whole town."

"It is fine."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Alana revved the conversation from small talk.

"So, Margot, did you tell Will that you cancelled his session?"

Margot took a sip as she nodded. Once she put the mug down, she continued:

"I sent him a message. Whether he read it or not, I am sure that it will be fine."

Silence again.

_It is like talking to a tree. How am I going to do this?_

"So anyway, what would you like help with today?"

Margot shrugged her shoulders. "Math, I guess. We have homework for tomorrow, so I could use the help."

Alana gave a friendly smile. "Of course, where shall we start!"

XXX

Alana said her goodbyes at half-past five when Margot told her that she was going to be late for her riding lesson. She quickly gathered her things and flew out of the door and into the orange street. Alana tried to follow her with her eyes, but she disappeared without a trace.

It was a productive lesson. Alana didn't understand why Margot needed a tutor- she understood the ideas quickly enough, and barely needed help. Maybe her father was so stuck-up that he thought that she just wasn't as good as her brother. It seemed to be that she was not the favourite of the household. She barely spoke about her personal life, except her love of horses. That she could talk about for days. Little did Margot know, she let slip more information about her life than she understood.

It seemed that she had a strict regime when it came to riding: an hour before school, and two hours after school and another hour after her extra lessons. She also learnt that her riding did not stay in within the confines of the property, but rather extended to the forest behind them: a place that rarely anyone else went into.

_Perfect, _Alana downed the last bit of her coffee, used the money that Margot gave her to not only pay for their drinks, but give Clarice a huge tip, and left the café.

XXX

_Hello Will Graham_

_I have found myself another tutor and your services are no longer required._

_My father and Mason still think that we are doing lessons together, and I like to keep it that way._

_Regards_

_Margot Verger._

Will read the message again as he left the forest. He should have been happier about it. He didn't have to subject himself to dealing with the Vergers longer than he needed, but after the whole forest incident, he could barely feel the pain from slamming his hand into the rough bark.

He screwed up.

He screwed up big time.

Will had the chance to get out of his dysfunctional house to a place where he could get warm food every night, because of his stupid body's reaction to whatever.

_I don't understand! I don't understand why it is doing this to me!_

It was barely even the beginning of the afternoon, and Bev wouldn't be out for the next two hours. For those two hours, he would have to sit and wait and contemplate every bad decision that led him to that point, to the point where he was alone on a bench at the edge of town. He could go back and carry on what he meant to do: fish. After all, he left his rods out and anything could happen to them. But did he really want to go back there? What if Hannibal was still there, waiting for him to sulk back.

_I'm being ridiculous! Why would he stay there? He surely has better things to do than to wait for me to come back. He has class for Christ's sake. Hannibal is back there, doing what he always does, and being excused from his tardiness._

Will rubbed his hands on his face, his fingers pushing the rim of his glasses up and down. What did he really have to lose? His dignity? Well, that was long gone anyway.

XXX

I hope y'all are safe and stuff. I hope those who have alcohol treasure it, because we are suffering the prohibition here is South Africa. It is like the shitty bits of the 1920's. Basically all without the cool jazz


	17. Chapter 17

Hannibal watched Will suddenly run away from him. Confused at this abrupt behaviour, Hannibal began after him, not too far away that he lost sight of the boy, but not too close to alert him to his presence. Hannibal was a master at stealth, which why they never knew that he was after them.

Will tripped over an exposed root in a clearing surrounded by thick brambles and trees. There was a thud as he hit the sandy soil.

Hannibal watched his steps as he honed in closer. Now Will was banging the back of his head against the thickest tree, and slamming his hand onto the earth. However, it was not that that caught his attention.

The growing bulge at the crotch of his pants almost burst at the seams. Will looked down at his erection, with tears mixing with the dirt on his face to form dark lines. He was pushing his back against the trunk as if he could separate his body from his hips.

A morbid curiosity rose in Hannibal's mind: Will he actually do it? Will he relieve himself against his better judgement? And will Hannibal go, or stay?

Will fumbled on the buttons of his destroyed Levi's to release some of the tension. It did nothing. Frustration was all he released. Pure anger and frustration. Hannibal could see the despair in his contorted mouth, and dead eyes.

Morbid curiosity planted his feet to the earth. What was it about him that turned Will on? Sure, a few males have come and gone in his life, but nothing that caused such a reaction.

Will gingerly touched the fabric of his underwear, twitching slightly at the electric pulse that ran through his body. He pressed his back against the tree and closed his eyes. There was a pause before he began to rub.

Moans escaped his lips as he stroked faster. His legs shifted to a comfortable position, his left hand clutching his shirt. Hannibal hid and watched.

Out of curiosity, he thought. This is only out of studying him, nothing else.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he justifying this? There was no-one he needed to justify it to. There was only himself; his mind.

Yet, he took a silent step back, then another. What was this wave of emotion that washed over him? It was unfamiliar. Was it…what was the word…guilt? Disgust? No…not disgust directed at Will, but rather at himself. Yet, how could this bring about disgust? After everything he had done, after every move he made, what was it about this that a surge of emotion rose within him.

Whatever it was, it caused him too continually to walk backwards, ultimately turning his back on Will and walking away. He was barely out of earshot when he heard a final grunt coming from the clearing.

XXX

Will made his way up the slope, back to the disgraced cabin. It was uncomfortable to walk, especially with his underwear chaffing from being soaked.

He could not believe that he did that, that he did such an uncomfortable thing. Will was never a fan of masturbation. Even coming from wet dreams of a naked Alana lying seductively on a couch, he never touched himself. Morning wood was something he learned to live with, no matter how awful it felt.

Will never knew why it disgusted him. Perhaps it was something that made him feel dirty or the paranoia that someone would see him and add it to the list of reasons to avoid him.

This time, though, out of the times he had attempted it before, it felt good. Great in fact. Life-changing. All fears seemed too evaporated after he came. He heard the phrase, "post nut clarity" before, but he never believed it to be a thing.

A small tinge of disgust in himself weighed heavy in his heart. He gave up a chance at a better life because of this need of release. He could have gotten a warm bed, but now he is climbing up a dirt part, cum in his pants and dirt on his hands.

XXX

Beverly Katz waited outside the school for Will. She was the last one left, besides a few athletes finishing up their late football session.

She slumped on the stairs, with her chin resting in her hands.

He should have been here by now.

Well, that is what she thought. It was a general agreement between the two to meet at the steps after school, especially at this time of the year. Will's father starts his drinking binge that day and only finishes on the Sunday. She could see that it eats him up inside, but he was too stubborn to say anything. It was a preservation tactic: if word gets out that his father was completely unfit, there as a chance that Will would leave for good.

She sent him a message before shoving her phone in her pocket.

"You don't mind if I sit with you?

She squeaked at the sudden disruption of her thoughts. One of the last people she expected appeared beside her.

"I do apologise if I frightened you."

"Um, no, it is fine. I just was in my own head, that's all."

Hannibal calmly sat down on the concrete next to her. She kept her eyes ahead, wondering why Will hadn't come with the senior.

They were quiet for a second before Beverly had found the ability to speak again.

"So, where is Will?"

"What makes you think I was with him?"

"Oh, rumours I suppose. A bunch of people saw you following after him and that created more of an interest that Mason did."

Hannibal's face remained stoic. "Did they now?"

"Yeah, especially when Alana heard during her history presentation. Apparently, she punched one of the girls in the nose and ran out of the hallway, and as far as I know, she went looking for you."

"Is that true?"

Beverly nodded. She felt slightly more relaxed, but there was something about his demeanour that she couldn't put her finger on. There was no remorse, or worry about his relationship. If he was a loving boyfriend, he would at least make an attempt to find Alana, instead of having a conversation with her.

Another minute of silence past.

"What are you doing here? I mean, is there something I can help you with?"

"I am waiting."

"For what?"

"For who."

Beverly slowly understood what he was saying.

"You lost him already?"

"No, not lost. Just waiting."

"And why are you waiting?"

"I believe I owe him an apology."

"An apology?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"He knows."

Beverly understood that the topic was closed for discussion. With Hannibal, that is, not with Will. She will get an answer one way or another.

"You know, Hannibal, I have known Will for a long time. Through that time he has been through a lot of shit. His mother abandoning him, his father abusing alcohol and neglecting him, even this whole debacle with Freddie and you. Each time he has shit shoved into his face, he grows colder to those around him. I am the only person he can feel vulnerable around, and even that is closing with each passing insult.

"The point of me telling you this is that Will is very susceptible to things around him. He hates socialising because the world has taught him that only bad things can come from it. Now you have entered that circle with your personality and friends and whatever baggage you have is gonna upset whatever balance it is left. So I am just asking you are careful around him. If you are already needing to apologise, then you have a long road ahead of you."

This speech did not phase Hannibal at all. In fact, it caused that curiosity to crawl back.

"You are really protective of Will, aren't you?"

"We may not be related, but he is my brother. My father treats him like his own son, and my mother may not be around a lot, but she is the only one he has. I would do anything to protect him."

At that moment, a figure down the street caught her eye. A dishevelled Will emerged from the corner; his bag drooping from his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, she could see bark in his hair, dirt powered on his clothes, and red hands.

Beverly sprung up and ran to him. She opened her arms wide and embraced him in a big hug. Will weakly patted her back.

"Where the hell did you go?! I was worried!"

"Just a trip or two up to the cabin. I might have fallen here and there. No big deal."

"No big deal? You could have sent me a message or something. It is not that difficult! Jesus Christ, you freaked me out!"

Will went stiff, his eyes tamed on Hannibal sitting on the steps.

"What is he doing here?" Will's voice went cold.

Beverly glanced back. "He was waiting for you as well. He said he wanted to apologise for something."

"I don't want to face him, Bev."

"Why not?"

"Because…it is something I cannot explain right now. I am embarrassed by it."

"But you can tell me, right?"

"Maybe."

Beverly felt something breaking. Nothing physical, but rather a metaphysical point in his circle. The bridge to his heart fell down the cavern of his soul. He was starting to close up again.

She took him by the hand and pulled him to Hannibal. He put up some resistance, but as he was weak from whatever day's events occurred. She placed him in front of the stairs.

"Will, I am late as it is to get home. I need to go, but Hannibal wants to talk to you. Come over when you are finished."

Before a word could be said, Beverly fluttered away, leave two boys and thick tension behind.

XXX

**Hiya Bokkies**

**Sorry for the long wait, but university gives less than two shits about my mental health**

**Anyway**

**I hope you enjoyed it**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dear Bokkies**_

_**I am sorry for late arrival. Finally having my holiday for the first time in five months. I hope y'all are safe. Wear your mask please, don't be stupid.**_

_**Also, this has the creepy incestuous activities of Mason. I am sorry if it is triggering, but i promise it is important.**_

Mason was waiting for Margot when she got home from riding. Arms crossed and posture perfectly still, he stared out of the window. His sister was sprinting up the road.

_Someone is late for riding, _he thought.

He heard the giant doors slam as the sound of heels cluttered up the stairs. Mason took a step back from the window and sauntered towards Margot's room.

As he neared the bedroom, he heard the strangest thing. A song. No, not a song. A cheerful hum. His sister did not sing; his sister did not whistle. Margot only drifted from room to room like a lost ghost with a mournful expression. Only riding drew a sense of emotion from her soul.

When he opened the door, he saw the back of his sister. She was only in her bra and panties and in the middle of pulling up her riding leggings. Mason grinned as he leant against the frame of the door.

"Busy day huh?" Mason asked.

In an instant, the energetic song stopped. Her body froze. The relaxed back muscles tensed up.

"Yes, it was," she said through clenched teeth.

Mason sauntered towards the middle of the room. One hand was in his pocket, the other dangling beside him.

He placed a clammy hand on his sister's bare back, with fingers dragging down the skin to her bra's latch. He leant in closer and whispered in her ear:

"You are so happy today. I've never seen such…enthusiasm from you before. Did Will finally be the one to change you?"

Margot looked straight out of the window. This perverse act from her brother has happened before and in more disgusting ways. The only way, she learnt, was to go until his stamina ran out. Never fight him, never scream, for Father takes his heir's side every time.

She didn't know if her daddy knew what was going on, and turned a blind eye, or just could not actually believe that his perfect son would do such a disgraceful act. She suspected the former. Father would do ANYTHING to make sure his son would become the inheritor. After all, what was worse: A male being an incestuous psychopath, or a female interested in her sex?

"I have riding to do," Margot said as she tugged her tights up to her waist. The sudden movement caused Mason to flinch slightly, but nothing that scared him away completely. His hand was firmly planted onto her back.

"What is the rush? Can't a brother know his sister's little secrets?"

"The rush is that I have a horse waiting in a stable." Margot snatched her shirt from her bed. Usually, she would wait for this little 'act' to play out, but the desperation to allow the events of the day to play out in her thoughts was forcing this awful interaction to happen faster.

"He has waited all day, surely he can wait a minute longer," Mason unhooked his sister's bra. He then snaked one hand around her belly, while the other hand lifted from his pocket and squeezed her right arm against her body.

For the first time since Mason started his idea of fun, Margot had a rush of confidence. Without thinking about it, she slammed her heal into her brother's foot. The intention was not to cause pain, for he was the one who had the thick dress shoes on, but it caused enough of a shock that she dared to fight against him.

Mason lifted his hands from her body long enough for her to elbow him in the stomach. While he was doubled over, she took the chance to grab her boots and run out of the room.

XXX

"What do you want, Lecter?"

"I wish to apologise for my actions at the cabin."

Will shifted uncomfortably. He did not wish to have the same conversation as before. If that didn't end well, it certainly would not end well in the middle of town where everyone could see him.

_What if he saw me? Is that what he is talking about? Oh shit, I am ruined. I am dead. _

"Apologise for what?"

"Well, my sudden proposal of you moving in with me seemed to frighten you. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Will took a silent breath of relief, thanking every deity that existed.

_He believes that I am afraid of moving. Thank God! He doesn't know._

"Well, yes, um, I was a little surprised. It was an overreaction by my part. I was feeling a little over-whelmed, and um, I needed time to think. A little…clarity, I suppose"

Hannibal pushed off of the stairs.

"Well the offer is still there, but I suggest going to Beverly before coming over. I'm sure you have a lot to tell her."

XXX

Beverly waited patiently for Will to finish showering.

When he arrived at her house with, he entered without a word and headed straight for the bathroom. Bev knew better than to ask questions, not until he was finished.

The door opened and Will wrapped in a towel emerged. He dumped his clothes on the floor and sat on his friend's bed. Bev reached for the clothes, but Will stopped her.

"Leave them. I am going to throw them away."

"You are going to throw them away? But it is like, your only clothes." Bev reached for the clothes again to pick them up, but this time Will slapped them out of her hands.

"I said just leave them." He said in a harsher voice.

"Jesus, Will! What has gotten into you?"

Will collapsed on his back, rubbed his hands into his face.

"I just had a long day, ok."

Bev laid on her back next to Will.

"What did Hannibal want to say?"

He sighed. Bev could see the thought process in his eyes. He wanted to tell her something important, but something was blocking him from talking. She shifted to her side and curled up.

"Will, whatever it is, you don't have to tell me. You know I won't beat it out of you, but please, as a friend, don't start going cold on me again. Please."

Will kept his eyes to the ceiling.

"Hannibal asked me to live with him."

"Really?" Bev raised her eyebrow. She was going, to be honest; she was not surprised. Maybe the rumours were true after all, or maybe he has a plan up his sleeve. "And he is sorry for offering it to you?"

"I might have overreacted to his offer."

Will refused to move his sight away from the front of the roof. The strain in his voice suggested that he was telling a half-truth.

Now, Will never lied to her, for she was the only one who would listen to whatever mad idea of his. They told each everything. He was the first to know when she got her period, and she was the first one he came to when he found a hurt puppy on the side of the road. Nothing was secret.

That circle that she mentioned to Hannibal…they were closing, and they were closing fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Beverly walked with Will down to the small house. It was silent, but not the normal comfortable one that they shared, rather a tension block wedged between them. She needed to know more, but after that hour they shared that afternoon, it was clear that only superficial conversation was going to take place.

Will told her the bare basics while he changed into the spare clothes he kept at her house, however, there was one small detail that helped her to cling onto some sort of hope.

She heard the tale of Mr Hanson calling Mason out. Mr Verger was happy to defend his son until he heard that there was "physical" evidence of the son's crimes. Of course, Bev knew that this was a lie. Mr Hanson learnt to teach back in the eighties. The most advanced teaching equipment he chose to use was one of those projectors that sheets of paper would be swapped under, like a manual slideshow.

Principal Crawford ignored this eccentric activity from the teacher; after all, he had a pass rate of 90%, so why change what ain't broken?

"That was a risky bluff," Bev said as they left the house. "What if Verger called him out?"

"Hanson has been in the business for nearly 40 years. I suppose he has learnt to spot those he can fool?" Will shrugged. "He is not stupid, that is for sure."

They passed a garbage bin and he unceremoniously dumped his soiled clothes into the bin. Beverly made a mental note to take the trash out that night.

XXX

Will's hand shook as he turned the doorknob.

_It is only for a minute. Just get the essentials and get out… not like I have much to take._

He tiptoed into the house, picking his way around the beer cans and greased chip packets. From the sound of the blaring radio, his father was home. Will swore under his breath. He was hoping that there was another hour drinking cheap beer at the docks.

The only way to his room was across the lounge, and unfortunately for Will, that was where his father lived. Most nights he passed out in front of the old blocky TV; the bedroom brought about too many bad memories.

Will poked his head around the wall. His father was nowhere to be seen. The emotion of this particular situation was similar to that of an arachnophobia losing sight of a spider: being able to see the perpetrator is more reassuring than not knowing where they are.

With a deep breath, Will slipped across the room and down the hallway.

_Just the basics, just the basics. The quicker I get my stuff, the quicker I get out of there._

The fact that there was no sound except the radio made Will nervous. His father should have passed out on the couch with spilt beer on his already sweat-stained shirt. There was nothing more pathetic than watching a grown man melding with the chair in a gooey mess.

He shook the image out of his mind and continued to his room. His room with the door slightly ajar.

The only time that Will's door was open when he entered or exited. He was one for privacy especially when it concerned his father coming near it. It should have been locked. Will looked for signs of forced entry, but it stood unbroken.

He cautiously tapped the door, making it swing only an inch. Another tap, then another, until he looked into his room.

It was a complete mess. His draws were pulled out to the maximum, and with what little clothes he had were spilt on the ground. His mattress was torn to shreds; pillow filling spread across the room. The walls had holes in them as if someone punched it out of anger.

Out of anger.

Will dropped his bag. His father finally did it. He finally did the thing that Will knew was a long time coming.

Before his mother left, Will was given a golden lock, a family heirloom. His dad, in his younger, saner days, made Will promise to keep the locket hidden somewhere. He said it was to prevent thieves, but Will knew it was to keep his father from pawning it off. Either out of money or anger, that locket would soon disappear.

The locket was given to Bev when Will became close friends.

"I do not trust my father," he told her as he put it around her neck, "but I trust you to keep it until I need it."

Beverly, in fact, was wearing it around her neck at that moment.

It was a quick decision by Will to gather what was needed and leave his father and his old house. The worst part is, he did not even feel sorrowful about it.

XXX

Hannibal was in the process of chopping onions when he heard the bell ring.

With calm emotion, he untied his apron and washed his hands. The bell rang furiously like someone was hitting it with their fist. Hannibal suspected that his visitor was not Will Graham.

She stood in front of him, fists clenched, face red and hair a mess. Once Hannibal opened the door, she slapped him across the cheek. Hannibal barely reacted to the slap. He only flinched out of the momentum from the swing.

"Hello, Alana."

"'Hello Alana?' Is that seriously all you have to say to me! You arrogant bastard! I was the last to hear about your little escapade from school to follow Antler Boy. Fucking _left_ me to do our presentation when I heard about you practically dumping me! Why? Huh?"

"It is none of your concern." Hannibal leant against the door frame. Not a single bit of remorse crossed his face.

"NONE OF MY CONCERN! These past few days you have abandoned me, your _girlfriend_, to chase after your side project! Ever since Ms Smith died, you have never acted more suspicious. God, you threw me aside like a used jockstrap. Was that all I was to you? A whore you used to get your kicks off?"

Hannibal remained silence. This was all Alana needed to prove her theory.

"Do you know what? Graham was right about you. You are up to something. You used me, and now you are using him for God knows what! Keep whatever crap of mine is inside there, if you have touched it, I do not want it. You probably poisoned it."

Alana slapped him on the other cheek before she turned on her heel and walked back down the driveway. She should have been surprised when she saw Will Graham and his friend walk up with a suitcase, but if anything over the past week taught her something, never trust the status quo.

She grabbed Will's arm as she passed him. Will flinched out of surprise more than anything.

"Listen to me, I believe you. Whatever he has planned for you will only bring pain. If you want some proof, find me some time." She gave him her home address before continuing out the gate.

"What the hell was that about?" Beverly asked.

Will shrugged. He didn't know if she said that because of the embarrassing break up, or because she truly believed him, but he knew that a little of the truth is revealing itself bit by bit.

XXX

"Please, tell me everything tomorrow," Beverly Katz whispered in his ear as she hugged him goodbye. Will left his house with barely a word out of his mouth. She could hear that circle closing in again. She knew that it was something to do with Mr Graham, but she didn't want to provide brick and mortar to the already thick walls. Some of Will's thoughts needed to be processed properly before he can verbalise them. Bev hoped that the words would be found the next day, especially after his morning session with the school councillor.

She kissed him on the cheek before following in Alana's footsteps back down the driveway. After all, there was a lot to do before the sun went down, such as examining torn pants.

Will stood awkwardly in front of Hannibal, his old sports bag clutched in both hands. Hannibal offered his hand out in indication that he would carry it to Will's new room.

"So, um, what was that with Alana?" Will asked as he entered the house.

"Some people do not take breaking up lightly," Hannibal said no more on the subject as he carried the bag up the stairs.

"You will be sleeping in the guest room. It is small, but it has a desk to work at and an en suite bathroom. It is also opposite my room, just in case."

Will realised his definition of 'small' and Hannibal's definition of 'small' were too different things.

The bed in this room was probably the size of his old room. It was certainly small than Hannibal's, yet it had enough space for a small fireplace, a large oak desk with a setup computer. The bathroom attached had a small, tall bath, like the ones used in Japan, with a large shower that took most of the room. On the side was toilet, a basin and another strange lower basin.

"It is a bidet," Hannibal read Will's mind. "I find it more cleansing than ordinary toilet paper. Anyway, I will allow you time to yourself. I am finished cooking in an hour, and there we will discuss everything."

He left the room and closed the door, with Will admiring the view out on the balcony.


	20. Chapter 20

Will sat on the edge of the bed, hands gripping on the mattress. For a Monday, a lot had happened. He punched a bully in the face, he trekked up and down the forest a twice, the latter being because he got an untimely erection, he literally left home to live with the boy who he has fighting against for weeks. This is not to mention that there was still a killer on the loose, and he could be living with him.

For the first time in his life, he was not so sure who to trust. He was sure about Hannibal, and his gut says so, but his brain said otherwise.

It was also the first time he kept something big from Bev. He could tell her everything, but something stopped him blabbing, like a catch in his throat whenever he opened his mouth to tell her. Was because it was something…ugh he could not bring himself to say it.

He looked at the phone in his hand. He thumbed his contacts until he saw Beverly's smiling face. It was the photo Will took when they had a road trip up to a remote farm that her aunt owned.

He wiggled his thumb in indecision. He should call her now, and tell her everything. She would know what to do; she always did.

Just a tap…

Just a tap would do.

He tapped his thumb on the screen. Beverly's face disappeared to reveal the wallpaper on his phone. With a fling of the phone onto the head of the bed, he pushed himself up. After all, he couldn't keep Hannibal waiting.

XXX

There were strange looks pointed at Beverly as she rummaged in the bin. She glared at the curious onlookers before she leaned into the garbage.

"Where are you? Come on now!"

A piece of fabric caught her eye, but it was still too far to reach. She leant in further as she dug into the bottom of the bin. By now, her feet were slightly off of the ground; the rim of the can dug into her stomach.

"All…most…theeerrreee…"

In a moment she felt her whole weight of body tip the balance. Her face smashed into a greasy chip packet, and her left arm submerging into a container that she hoped was yoghurt. From behind her, she heard a group of giggles.

"Having fun down there, Katz?" One yelled from the back.

"Afterall, we all feel comfortable in our home!"

There was a howl of laughter.

Bev wiggled herself out of the bin to face the gathering crowd of immature students

"Hey, did you hear me? I said you are comfortable in your home because you live in the trash!"

Katz took a deep breathe, ignoring the disgusting odour coming from the garbage on her face. For some godforsaken reason, the explanation of the "insult" caused the group to laugh harder.

She turned around to see three boys collapsing about themselves. They were just the delinquents from her History class. Huey, Louie, and Dewy, everyone called them, no-one actually bothered with their real name because the pranksters thought it a compliment.

"Look at her face! It is covered in more shit than a baby's diaper!"

What interested her the most was that sauntering behind them was no other than Mason Verger himself. He looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Wow, I never thought you would stoop so low for petty pranks, maybe except pouring blood over the homecoming's queen's head."

Mason scoffed. "I am just learning how to become a student like these fine men here," he slapped the back of Dewy. Or was it Huey? She could never tell, "and they tell me that pushing someone into a trash can was one of the must-haves."

"Yes, boss!" One of them saluted as he laughed with his friends.

"Boss? Let me guess, no-one was stupid enough to be friends with you, so you had to recruit help from dumb, dumber and dumbest?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Beverly Katz, I would like to remind you who my father is. He is the man whose son says 'jump', everyone replies, 'how high'."

"I'm not scared of you! My dad is a detective you know!"

"Yes, and who do you think has the police in the palm of his hand?" he pointed his two thumbs and himself, "me. I could kill you right now and the police would rule it as a suicide. So, when I ask you 'jump', you reply…?

"Go fuck yourself!" She spat at his feet.

"Tut tut, I expected a little better than," Mason said, he walked up to her. His face was just inches away from hers. He lifted his hand. Bev automatically flinched, but to her surprise, and maybe with more disgust, he slow traced her face with his index finger. He flicked the grime away.

"I like your spirit. It is cute that you think you can even think of taking me on, and since you do not understand that this place is under a new regime, I am gracefully letting you off, but remember my generosity does not stretch far." He patted the side of her face, then indicating to his cronies to get a move on.

Bev rubbed her face after they left.

"Oh, that is what you call generosity? Just wait until you go over my limit."

XXX

Will followed the scent of stir-fry. He reached the doorway to see Hannibal stirring a pack of peppers in a pan.

His body froze. All that was in his mind was the potential ways that his body could ruin dinner. If his dick took to its mind again, he would have to do some awkward things to hide it, and that in itself will give away something.

"Will, come and help me."

A jolt ran through his body. He swallowed whatever was in his dry mouth and made his way to the kitchen.

Without turning his body, Hannibal pointed to a cupboard. "Please get the plates."

He opened the doors and picked the first two he saw. He didn't know whether there were specific ones he had to pick since there were about twenty different varieties. His gut told him to pick the one that looked like paper plates.

He spread them out next to Hannibal, just at the same time he dished fragrant basmati rice, beef, vegetables and glistening sauce. Will automatically took the plates to the dining room.

"So, tell me what exactly happened today?" Hannibal broke the silence as they sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw that Mason was kicked out as well. How did that happen?"

Will looked down at his food. He scoped a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He allowed himself some time to swallow the non-Chinese restaurant overcooked rice.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because I saw you spying in the English room. What did you see?"

Will felt a bit uncomfortable at the fact he had been followed without knowing it.

_Did…did Hannibal follow me after I ran away from the lake? No…surely not…he wouldn't extend an invitation to me if he knew what I did._

"You alright, Will?"

Will felt his cheeks blossom with heat. "Yeah, all good," he said before he continued with the story. Hannibal sat there, expressionless throughout the tale.

"So, you think Mr Hanson lied? I never knew he was that brave. Or stupid."

"I don't think; I know. If he was your teacher, you would know that he couldn't set up a PowerPoint slide show, never mind find how to record something."

Hannibal leant back with his lips tugged. "Interesting."

That was the last word that he said before turning in for the night.

XXX

Will woke up from the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily grabbed it and swiped up.

"It is 5 'o clock, Bev. I said I would speak to you later." He rubbed his eyes.

"No this is important. Get your ass down to the school. There has been another murder."

XXX

Sorry, my children for abandoning you. Apparently, Varsity is more important than writing? Rubbish, I say! But this is the first time I have had a rest since the last time I submitted.


End file.
